Dr Evil's Story
by Jet22
Summary: Dr. Evil and Frau get in a fight which leads to things, and all because of one phone call... updated!
1. The Fight

Note: I don't own Austin Powers… cause of course I'd be rich so… And I don't own NE thing that's in this story… except for a couple characters. So… Don't sue J  
  
Dr. Evil's Story  
By Emily and Gina  
  
Dr. Evil was in his Evil Lair. He was sitting in his rotating chair when the phone   
  
rang. Dr. Evil got confused then he answered it, "…Hello?" He waited for   
  
someone to respond. "Hello-o, …Ya know… when you call someone your   
  
supposed to talk… Yea." he said then he just waited for a few more seconds.   
  
Then a women in the phone said,   
  
"…Hello sir…ma'am…, would you like to buy credit cards?" Then Dr. Evil   
  
replied. "Hmmm… no… not really… But… how much are they?" "Well   
  
sir/ma'am if you want to have one then you have to fill out a form then we'll   
  
decide what the cost is. But for now we need to know your name, phone number,   
  
and address," The girl said.   
  
"Well I can't tell you that… And you actually should know my phone number   
  
and I have no clue of how you do…" Dr. Evil replied. "What's your name sir…   
  
ma'am," "Oh my… stop calling me ma'am…" Dr. Evil said. "Then please tell me   
  
your name MA'AM," She said. "How 'bout… No?" Dr. Evil answered. "You   
  
have to if you want to buy the credit cards Sir/Ma'am,"   
  
"Does it sound like I want to buy freaky deaky credit cards?" Dr. Evil said.   
  
"Yes," replied the girl. "So what's your name sir/ma'am?" "What's YOUR   
  
name?" Dr. Evil asked. "There is no reason of giving you my name," she replied.   
  
"Then why do you want mine?" Dr. Evil asked. "It's my job… sadly," "O   
  
really… well sadly my job won't allow me to give out any of my information   
  
either,"   
Just then Number 2 walked up. "I'm filling out this form you asked me to do   
  
and for 'Name' do you want me to put 'Dr. Evil' or…" Number two stopped when   
  
he saw Dr. Evil's face and him about to say something. Dr. Evil rolled his eyes,   
  
"See what ya did Number 2..." "So your name's Dr. Evil, Sir/ma'am," The girl   
  
asked. "…No… no…" He said. "Well Mr./Miss Evil-" She started. "Doktor   
  
Evil…"   
"So your name is Dr. Evil?"  
  
Dr. Evil was silent "…So?"  
  
"Well then give me your address and I'll send you the form for the cards,"  
  
"I'm am NOT giving you my freaky deaky address!"  
  
"You have to."  
  
"No I don't… Why don't you give me YOUR address?"  
  
"Are you flirting with me sir?"  
  
"…Yes… I am flirting with you," Dr. Evil said kind of sarcastically.  
  
"Well sir/ma'am I have to know your address for credit reasons."  
  
"Why my address? We can just 'Hang Out' one day and give me the form then."  
  
"Sir/Ma'am that wont be necessary. If you give me your address I'll send it to you   
  
and you wont have to deal with going anywhere."  
  
"So you don't want to 'Hang Out'?"  
  
"No sir, I don't."  
  
"Oh… Ok… well you know my name… what's yours?"  
  
"You have no need to know my name."  
  
"You had no reason to know mine."  
  
"Actually sir/ma'am I-" The girl started.  
  
"Shush! …No you didn't… now what about 'Hanging Out'? Or at least tell me your name!"  
  
"I don't think so Sir."  
  
"Ok then… Bye-bye,"  
  
"Well if you must know it's Bartholomew."  
  
"…Riiiiiight."  
  
"I'll do some research sir and I'll send the form to you through the mail. Bye   
  
sir/ma'am."  
"Wait! Don't leave!" Dr. Evil replied.  
  
Then he heard a click which meant she hung up. "NOOO!!! DARLING!!!   
  
COME BACK MY DARLING!" Dr. Evil yelled through the whole room. Then   
  
Frau walked passed and heard him yelling. She stopped in front of the door.   
  
"Doktor?!" Dr. Evil dropped the phone. "Frau?!"  
  
Frau started walking away from the room. "Frau wait!" Dr. Evil said then got   
  
up and walked after her. "Frau that was nothing!" He said. "O really? Then   
  
what were you saying? And to who?" She asked. "It was no one Frau!" He said.   
  
"I don't think so Doktor… I was listening to the whole thing," Frau said. "… …It   
  
wasn't true!" "Oh yeah Herr Doktor, what ever you say," Frau said jokingly.   
  
Then she started to walk away.   
  
Dr. Evil started to follow her. "O well… what do I care?" He said and just   
  
stood there for a few seconds. "FRAU!!!" He yelled then he started going after   
  
her again. As soon as she was in sight she locked herself in the bathroom.   
  
"Frau…"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"I heard you, Doktor!"  
  
"Couldn't you tell I was kidding?" Dr. Evil asked.  
  
"No, cause you weren't"  
  
"…You can't prove that."  
  
"I heard the whole thing."  
  
"That has nothing to do with anything, Frau…"  
  
"It kind of does."  
  
"Frau!!! It was nothing! I WAS KIDDING!"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Frau! I didn't mean anything!" Dr. Evil said.  
  
"I know you did Doktor!"  
  
"Seriously Frau…"  
  
"I don't care Dr. Evil, go hang out with her."  
  
"I don't really want to…"  
  
"I don't care what you do Doktor…"  
  
"…I think ya do if your locked in the bathroom," Dr. Evil said.  
  
There was another silence then Frau said madly, "I'm going to flush your shorts   
  
down the toilet!" "…My shorts?" Dr. Evil said confusingly. Then in the   
  
background there's a flush, "I FLUSHED YOUR SHORTS DOWN THE   
  
TOILET!" Frau said. Dr. Evil was confused, he leaned against the door to talk   
  
Frau into coming out.   
  
Then a few seconds later the bathroom door opened and Dr. Evil fell. He was   
  
laying on the floor and then he looked over at Frau. "See… I flushed your shorts   
  
down the toilet," She said and held of a pair of shorts. "Well… I don't even know   
  
if there yours but, that's beside the point," she said.   
  
Dr. Evil sat up then Frau walked out. Dr. Evil just sat there for a while then he   
  
stood up. He walked out, he turned the corner and Frau was just standing there.   
  
She said, "Doktor, I think we need to solve our differences," Then she   
  
pulled out a big knife behind her. Dr. Evil stepped back. "Ok… so not that way,"   
  
she said and then set it down. Dr. Evil sighed, relieved.   
  
He went into another room. Then he saw her coming towards him with a chair.   
  
"Well at least it's the only non-metal one here…" he said. Then when she got to   
  
him he tried to get it away from him. "Ok… calm down Frau…," he said then set   
  
the chair down.   
  
Frau just stood there. "Frau, I think you're taking this to literally…." Dr. Evil   
  
said. They stood there in a long silence. "Ok then… what were you doing?" she   
  
asked.  
"Talking…"  
  
"About…"  
  
"About credit cards! Buying them!"  
  
"I don't think you were planning to buy them,"  
  
"You don't know that,"  
  
"You kept saying you didn't…"  
  
"Well I didn't…"  
  
"And why'd you keep asking her to 'Hang Out'?"  
  
"'Hanging Out' means nothing!" Dr. Evil protested.  
  
"Seemed like it did to you!"  
  
"Well… Uhh… I need to kill all… the good in the world… so if we did actually   
  
meet I would kill her!"  
  
"Really… you seem unsure about that,"   
  
"But I doubt we'd ever 'Hang Out', not that I really wanted to or anything…"  
  
"Oh ya Doktor…"  
  
"…ya…"  
  
Again there was silence.   
  
"Look I'm not like frickin Austin Powers who goes around with every girl he   
  
meets!" Dr. Evil said.  
"Well your related,"  
  
"So? I didn't want to do anything!"  
  
"Just 'Hang Out'?"  
  
"Yes Frau, just 'Hang Out'"  
  
"And what were you planning to do?"  
  
"…kill her? Keep her waiting there? …What do you want me to say Frau?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"That's the truth!"  
  
"…Your twitching Doktor… when you twitch your lying."  
  
Silence… Dr. Evil thinking of what to say and Frau waiting. About a minute later   
  
Frau gave up. "Ok then Doktor… If you can't tell me then…" "Frau! I…I…"   
  
Dr. Evil tried to say. Frau was just going to leave but then the music   
  
"Complicated" by Avril Lavigne start playing, and yes Dr. Evil was going to rap…  
  
Complicated Remix performed by: Dr. Evil  
Written by: Gina and Emily (~~ My friend and me)  
  
Chorus: Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
  
Frau: NO! NO! NO!  
  
Dr. Evil: When Frau came in when I was on the phone  
  
I never thought that this would make me all alone,  
  
I thought that I had found my one true love,  
  
I thought that this was my gift from above.  
  
But she misunderstood when I asked her to hang out,  
  
She got mad at me, and I don't know what about.  
  
Even though I follow her every where she goes,  
  
She thinks that I shouldn't be her beau.  
  
She called me a self-centered fake.  
  
But this is all just one big mistake.  
  
It happened so fast, I don't know how  
  
But she's gone, so it doesn't matter now.   
  
This is something that really do regret  
  
But I don't understand why she got so upset.  
  
Chorus Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
  
Frau: NO! NO! NO!  
  
  
(Now Frau Raps… my friends idea…)  
  
  
What About Us? Remix performed by Frau Farbissina  
  
Written by Gina and Emily   
  
Chorus: What about all of the things that you say?  
  
What about all of the promises that you made?   
  
What about all of the ice that you gave?  
  
What about all of the things you told me?  
  
What about all of the things that you say?  
  
What about all of the promises that you made me?   
  
What about all of the ice that you gave?  
  
What about all of the things you told me?  
  
What about, what about, what about us?  
  
Frau: I can't believe what you did to me,  
  
and it does, really make me see,  
  
That you can't be the one to trust,  
  
But then again, it was all just lust ,  
  
I hate for it to end this way,  
  
But, of course, I can not stay,  
  
Sorry Doktor that's the way it has to be,  
  
Because you will never see,  
  
You just don't understand what I thought we had,  
  
But every time we talk, I end up getting mad,  
  
I'm leaving now, I hope you can see,  
  
What we could've been, and what we'll never be,  
  
What about all of the things that you say?  
  
What about all of the promises that you made?   
  
What about all of the ice that you gave?  
  
What about all of the things you told me?  
  
What about all of the things that you say?  
  
What about all of the promises that you made me?   
  
What about all of the ice that you gave?  
  
What about all of the things you told me?  
  
What about, what about, what about us?  
  
  
  
  
Scene switches to Frau and she's moving into an apartment. There's no extra   
  
rooms so she has to share a room with someone until they get another one.   
  
She walks into her temporary room and a man's in there sitting on his bed,   
  
watching TV. He has black hair and a mustache. He's wearing a red shirt with a   
  
black jacket over it and black pants. He looks over at her.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked quickly. "I have to stay here until there's an extra   
  
room," she answered. "No you don't, go away." "I have to stay here… Burt…"   
  
"…How you know my name?! You some kind of stalker or something?" he asked.   
  
"They told me it at the desk." "Sure they did." "Listen, I'm gonna stay here for a   
  
day or two," Frau said sitting next to him. "No your not. G-get away from me!"   
  
Burt said sacredly.  
  
Just then Dr. Evil kicked the door open, and he fell over. He stood up and said,   
  
"Frau!" Then he noticed Burt, "And who's that?" "It's-" Frau started. "I   
  
CAUGHT YOU CHEATING!" Dr. Evil yelled. "What?!" Frau asked shocked.   
  
"Your sitting on the same bed," Dr. Evil answered. Frau quickly stood up then   
  
said, "Doktor, that doesn't mean anything!" "Yes it does!" Dr. Evil said.   
  
"Doktor, I just got here!" "You could be lying," "Ya… but I'm not!" Frau   
  
protested. "Yeah… Uh-Huh," 


	2. Locked In

"We didn't do anything," Frau said, then Burt replied, "Yeah we did," Frau glared at him then whipped him behind her back. "OW!" he yelled, "What'd you do that for?" "So you did." Dr. Evil said. "Yeah, we did," Burt said, then Frau whipped him again, "OW! Stop whipping me!" "Doktor, we didn't!" "Sure Frau." Dr. Evil said.  
  
Then Frau whipped the air, went up to Dr. Evil's face a screamed, "WE DIDN'T!!!" Dr. Evil and Burt were stunned by the yell.  
  
".Frau." Dr. Evil said. "What?" Frau said aggravated. "P-please don't do that." Dr. Evil answered. Then Burt commented, "Frau. that's an odd name." "He doesn't even know your name?" Dr. Evil asked. "He couldn't! I just got here!" Frau answered. "Ok. well. I need you to come back to my Evil lair." Dr. Evil said. "Why?" Frau asked. "I need you to! You give orders good!" "So that's the only reason you want me back?" Frau asked. "Well, now that you cheated." "I DIDN'T CHEAT!" Frau yelled.  
  
".Will you come back?" Dr. Evil asked. "Well. YOU cheated." Frau debated. "So you won't come back?" Dr. Evil asked. "Maybe not," Frau answered. "Haha," Burt laughed at Dr. Evil. Dr. Evil sighed, "Come on Frau!" "Then tell me your sorry," Frau said. "Frau." Dr. Evil started. "Ok... Fine for whatever I did I'm. so-" He tried to say. "Uhh. sor. well you know!" He said. "Your twitching again." Frau said. "No. No I'm not," Dr. Evil said, twitching. "So apparently your not sorry," Frau said.  
  
"I need you to come back!"  
  
"You know how you can get me to come back."  
  
"Look, I'm a frickin Evil Doctor. I can't say that! I'm sorry that it has to be that way." Dr. Evil said.  
  
".You just said you were SORRY that it had to be that way."  
  
".yes. but that was a sarcastic sorry."  
  
Frau rolled her eyes. ".You can't quit this job Frau! You have to come back! Just for the Evil organization!" Dr. Evil said. ".Fine Doktor. I'll come back just for the work," Frau said, not really wanting to go back.  
  
It was a couple days later and they all gathered to discuss Dr. Evil's new plan. "Ok. our new plan is to. wait. we did that already.," He sat there thinking, then he opened his mouth to say something then stopped. "No... that happened to."  
  
They were all getting impatient. "Uh. Dr. Evil," Number Two said trying to help. "SILENCE!!! I will get this." Dr. Evil ordered. "Doktor! Just say one! None of them work anyway." Frau said. "Ya know. I don't need this from you Frau." Dr. Evil said.  
  
After a few minutes of silence he said, "I got it! We go out and buy "aerosol spray cans" and things like that. we spray them all as much as we can, which will destroy the "O-zone layer" and cause it to melt the Polar Ice burgs and flood the earth!!!" "That's a good plan Dr. Evil, but uhhh. won't it a little hard to spray all of that?" Number Two said. "It's just all of our plans practically combined!" Frau said. "Yes but everyone will be helping us, now. we have to have some with us. Scott!" Dr. Evil said ignoring Frau. "What." Scott answered. "I know that you have some things for your hair that can help us," Dr. Evil replied. "So?" Scott said.  
  
"Well can daddy use it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well then you use it!"  
  
"When now?"  
  
".yes."  
  
"All of it?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"No! I'm not gonna make my hair hard as a rock just to help you with your stupid plan!"  
  
"Ok then. you'll use it all eventually." Dr. Evil said. "Now. Frau." "What Doktor." Frau answered. "You must use a lot of. hair spray. so can we use it?" "Why should I let you have it?" Frau asked. "For the evil plan Frau," Dr. Evil replied. She didn't answer back. "Ok then. Number Two go out and buy a big supply of "aerosol" and other things that destroy the 'O-zone layer'" Dr. Evil ordered. "Ok Dr. Evil," Number Two agreed then he went out to buy things.  
  
When he got back with a few bags of it everyone, except for Frau, Mustafa, and Scott, went somewhere to spray them. While Scott was in his room, Frau and Mustafa were sitting at the table on the opposite sides of each other and Mustafa was towards the top of the table and Frau at the bottom. "So." Frau said. Mustafa looked up at her. "Haven't seen you here in a while." she said. "Uhh, yeah, I. had to be in the hospital. for a while," he answered. Frau nodded.  
  
Then Dr. Evil came into the room, "Your cheating! And we've been through this Frau, your not supposed to cheat," he said. Frau and Mustafa looked confused then looked at each other, still confused. "Don't try to hide it Frau." Dr. Evil said. "Doktor, how could we have done anything in the half a minute you weren't here?" Frau asked. "You can do a lot in a half a minute," Dr. Evil answered. ".Not much. and you told us to stay in here Doktor," Frau replied. "Yeah, to prove your cheating," he replied. "You're the one who cheated!" Frau answered.  
  
"I didn't cheat Frau." "Well I didn't cheat either!" Mustafa just looked back and forth as they argued. They continued arguing. "Well then Doktor, if you can't trust me then I'm leaving," Frau said. "Come on Frau, not this again," Dr. Evil said. Then Frau stood up, she walked towards the door, "Come on Mustafa," she said then she grabbed his wrist and walked out with him. "See! I was right! Uh-huh!" Dr. Evil said then walked out.  
  
Frau and Mustafa are walking down the road. "Sorry I took you Mustafa, I just wanted to make him mad and that was the first thing I thought of." she said. "Yes. well." he started. "But now we can't go back," Frau said. It was quiet for a little bit then Frau said, "I know. We can just tell Number Two to tell Dr. Evil that he should let us come back." babbling to herself.  
  
So then they went to where Dr. Evil's underground lair was (under an old school) and Number Two was outside spraying the cans. They got his attention and he walked over to them. Frau told him what to do and he agreed to it.  
  
He walked over to Dr. Evil and told him, "Dr. Evil. Maybe you should let Frau and Mustafa come back, just for the good of the organization." "Well, I never told them to leave." Dr. Evil answered. "So. they can come back?" Number 2 asked. "Yeah, sure Number Two," ".Well Thank you Dr. Evil." Dr. Evil looked kind of confused. "I'll- I'll go get them," Number Two said.  
  
Number Two went and told them what he said. He brought them to the main chamber part of the lair and Dr. Evil was just walking into. "So you brought them back Number Two?" Dr. Evil asked. "Yes Dr. Evil." he answered. Dr. Evil nodded like he didn't really care to much.  
  
"Now, Mustafa invented a security lock in this place. So when I press this button all the doors will lock and we'll be trapped in here until I press the button again, o. and for some reason all the doors lock except for Scott's room. Right Mustafa?" Dr. Evil said. "Yes, well we didn't really have enough money to-" Mustafa said then Dr. Evil cut him off, "So if you try to escape I can keep you in here, .let's try it shall we?"  
  
Everyone just stood there then Number Two said, "Uh. Go ahead Dr. Evil." So then Dr. Evil tested it and it worked. right, the doors closed and locked, but it override the power system and all the power shut down. "Well. Uhh." Dr. Evil tried pressing the button for them to unlock but they couldn't since the power went down. ".Ok Mustafa now what?" Dr. Evil asked.  
  
"Well I guess the power has. gone out and I'll fix the wires and we'll get out of here in a few. days." Mustafa said. "Days?!" Dr. Evil said. ".Maybe it won't be so bad Dr. Evil," Number Two said. "There's no food in here." Frau said. "Or water," Number Two added. "Mustafa! Get to work on-" Dr. Evil started, then there's a load thud, "Ow!"  
  
Then Scott came in, "Dad! What happened?!" "Uhh, we had a little problem Scotty." Dr. Evil answered. "Where are you?" Scott asked him. "On the floor." he answered. "Why." "I tripped over the chair. but I'm fine," Dr. Evil answered then he got up. Scott sighed, "So how much longer is it gonna be dark?" "Don't worry Scott. only for a few more. days," Frau answered. "Days?!" Scott said then walked back into his room.  
  
"Couldn't you of put a lock on his door too Mustafa?" Dr. Evil asked. ".Well I'll get to work now." Mustafa said. Then Mustafa walked off to the other side of the room. Then about 3 minutes later Mustafa said, ".I-I have to go to the bathroom." "Well. just hold it in for. about 5 days." Dr. Evil said.  
  
"So how can we go on without eating or drinking for a few days?" Frau asked. "We can live like month without water Frau." Dr. Evil said. "Well actually Dr. Evil, most people can't go more then a few days without water," Number Two said. "You know everything don't you Number Two?" Dr. Evil said.  
  
Then about an hour passed. "So. how you coming along Mustafa?" Dr. Evil asked. "Uhh. Ok," he answered. Then a LONG silence. "I found a flashlight!" Frau said, then turned it on lighting the room. She shown it around the room and Dr. Evil was watching the light carefully.  
  
Dr. Evil took the flashlight from her and shown it around while they all just stared at him. "I'm gonna put a puppet show on for all you people." Dr. Evil said. They were all confused. He went behind the table and pulled out a few things, "Here. take the flashlight" he said giving it to him.  
  
Frau took it and shown the flashlight on Dr. Evil squinting. "Ok now. lets get started," Then Dr. Evil went below the table and he held up a Ken doll, "This is Dr.. Evan.," Then he held up a small plastic doll and said, "This is.. Fran," "Doktor. where'd you get those dolls from?" Frau asked. "I-I don't know... SHH!" Dr. Evil said then he continued. For the guy he had his own pitched voice but more of an accent, and the girl he had a high British type accent.  
  
Dr. Evan: *to Fran* Your cheating on me!  
  
Fran: Yes, I am. And I do a lot! Since I don't like you!  
  
Dr. Evan: I knew it! Who were the last people you cheated on?  
  
Fran: Uhh. B-Brian! And Umm. Mu.Mu. Mushoo! And I'd do it again!  
  
Dr. Evan: Yes I know you will!  
  
Fran: And now I'm going to marry a prince so I can be a princess and ride in the parade!  
  
*scene switches to the girl doll riding on an stuffed elephant*  
  
Fran: Hello. what your name?  
  
Elephant: *a strong British accent* Ello! My name is Elle!  
  
Fran: Well Elle, I get to ride in the parade since I got married to a prince after my husband Dr. Evan died.  
  
Then Frau cut in, "Where not married Doktor." Then Dr. Evil said in his normal voice, "This isn't about us Frau! It's about Dr. Evan and Fran!" Then he continued.  
  
Elle: Oh, How did he die?  
  
Fran: From an overdose of Cocaine!  
  
Elle: O that's to bad, why do you think that?  
  
Fran: I don't know, maybe he was stressed out so he got into that habit.  
  
Elle: What would he be stressed out about?  
  
Fran: Well I cheated on him on every guy I met.  
  
Elle: That's bad, you shouldn't do that.  
  
Fran: I know, but even if he was alive I'd still cheat!  
  
Elle: Well. the parade's over now, nice talking to you.  
  
Fran: You to Elle, Bye! "The End," Dr. Evil finished. Everyone was silent "Thank you," Frau rolled her eyes, but since the flashlight wasn't pointing to her Dr. Evil couldn't see her. "I based that off of a real experience. yeah," Dr. Evil added.  
  
Then Dr. Evil took the flashlight. He went and sat down in his chair and just shined the flashlight around. "Here let me see that," Frau said then took the flashlight from him. "Hey!" he yelled. She shined it at him, he tried to block out the light, "Ok, give me it Frau." "Why? I found it," Frau said. "Yes but it was in MY Evil lair," Dr. Evil said.  
  
Frau kept it and turned it off so the batteries wouldn't get wasted. She heard him walking towards her so she turned it on. She saw him walking towards her then when he realized the light was on him he stopped, ".Dang it!" Then he went and sat down. This happened three more times until he gave up. 


	3. Locked in and hungry

Then Frau turned it on and held it out then Dr. Evil practically jumped for it. He got it but when he hit it the light went out. "Wait¼ I can fix it¼ " He said. He was trying to get it to work then a couple minutes later, when it still wasn't fixed, Frau walked over to him, "Just let me fix it!" "No¼ I can get it¼ " Dr. Evil said. "Come on just give it to me!" "NO!" Then Dr. Evil still kept trying to fix it and he didn't for about a minute. "Can I fix it yet?" Frau asked. "No! Hold on!" Then Dr. Evil finally got it working, "See, told ya I could fix it!" He said proudly.

Then Frau sat down in Dr. Evil's chair. "¼ Get out of my chair Frau¼ " Dr. Evil said. "Ok¼ " Frau replied then stood up. Dr. Evil was going to sit on it then Frau moved it, then Dr. Evil missed. And he fell which you couldn't see because it was so dark. "Ow¼ ok.. That's the second frickin time I fell!" Dr. Evil said. "Don't do that Frau¼ " "What¼ what did I do?" Frau said. Dr. Evil sighed. 

Right at the end of that conversation there was a noise coming from Dr. Evil. The noise sounded like a wrapper of some sort. "¼ What's that?" Number Two wondered. "¼ Nothing," Dr. Evil said with a mouthful of something. "What are you eating?" Frau asked. "Nothing!" Dr. Evil protested. "I know your eating something!" Frau said. He kept denying it for a while then finally gave in. "Ok, fine¼ It's just a freaky deaky granola bar!" He said. "And¼ you ate it all?" Frau asked. "Yeah¼ Well¼ It's kinda late¼ I'm going to go to sleep now¼ " Dr. Evil said changing the subject, then he went and sat down on a bed. 

"¼ How'd that bed get in here?" Number Two asked. Dr. Evil looked around, "¼ I dunno¼ well goodnight!" It was quiet, except for Mustafa who was working on the wires, then Frau started moving Dr. Evil's chair. "Frau¼ " Dr. Evil said. Frau stopped then got it back to where it was. Dr. Evil sighed. 

She stood up, she started walking around and she ran into the bed, so Dr. Evil said, "¼ What are you doing?" "Well sorry I'm not used to a bed in the middle of this room," Frau replied. "Well¼ go away!" Dr. Evil said. Then Frau went and sat down in his chair.

After a while Dr. Evil finally fell asleep. He had a dream:

(A.N.: This is an actual dream, scary I know.) 

Him and Frau were in a room. They were hugging¼ oddly for them. Then they were holding hands. Frau's hands were dark and Dr. Evil's were really pale, and they had wedding rings on them. Then Frau put Dr. Evil's arm around her and they hugged again.

Then Dr. Evil woke up. He looked around and realized where he was. 

His eyes got adjusted so he just saw figures of people. Everyone was awake. He just laid there and slowly sat up, then laid back down again. 

"Are you awake Doktor?" Frau asked, who was sitting in Dr. Evil's chair. "Yes¼ " Dr. Evil replied. Then it was silent. "I'm hungry¼ " Dr. Evil said. "I think we all are Dr. Evil," Number Two said. "¼ You don't know that," He replied. "Well most people would be in a day!" Frau said. 

Dr. Evil laid there. "¼ Are you even going to get up?" Frau asked. "No," he answered. Frau sighed. "What Frau?" Dr. Evil asked. "You want me to get up? Huh? Well no."

"You've been sleeping for about 11 hours!"

"You don't know that,"

"Well around there"

"Well, If I want to get up I need food"

"We all need food!"

Then Dr. Evil laid there then all of a sudden he rolled off the bed, "OW!" he yelled and just laid on the ground. He was close to Mustafa's feet so Mustafa backed away. 

They all just stared at him for a second. "So about how much longer Mustafa?" Number Two asked. "Uhh¼ Well for this wire¼ a day," he answered. "And how many wires do you have?" "Something like 8," he said. "And they each take a day?!" "No¼ this is just a really hard wire," Mustafa replied. 

"Well I'm sure it would be easier if _someone _would get out of the way," Frau said. No one seemed to figure out what she was talking about, well they didn't say anything. "¼ What?" Dr. Evil said. Frau rolled her eyes. "Can't you understand anything?" Frau said. "So you want me to move, right?" Dr. Evil asked. "You don't have to move Dr. Evil," Mustafa said. "Yes¼ that's good," Dr. Evil sad. "¼ Your going back to sleep?" Frau asked. "Yes, is something wrong with that?" Dr. Evil said. She sighed. 

It was quite for a second then Frau all of a sudden started screaming, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SLEEP SO MUCH?!" Everyone jumped. "Wh-what?" Dr. Evil asked a little sacredly. Frau sighed. "NEVER MIND!" "No, what? Tell me Frau," Dr. Evil said. "ALL YOU WANT TO DO, IS SLEEP AND EAT!" Frau yelled. "Is-is there a problem with that?" Dr. Evil said, starting to sound scared. "IT'S ALL YOU DO!!!" She yelled. "I didn't eat in a while¼ " Dr. Evil said. "YOU ATE MOST OUT OF ALL OF US!" Frau yelled causing Dr. Evil to move away from Mustafa.

"Frau I think you need to calm down,"

"ME?! WHY?! NO!"

It was quiet for a little bit, "Is this not a good time of the month for you?" Dr. Evil asked. Frau glared at him, which he couldn't see since it was dark. So Dr. Evil said, "Yeah¼ ok. So can I sleep now?" "Ja, go ahead and sleep!" Frau said loudly. 

Everyone was quiet for about 5 minutes them Dr. Evil said, "Is anyone else hungry?" "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SLEEP!?" Frau yelled. "I did¼ " "IT WAS ONLY FIVE MINUTES!" she yelled again. "Well I always have to get exactly 12 hours of sleep, and I only had 11 hours and 55 minutes. So I had to sleep-" Then Frau interrupted him, "Well I guess so!" she said. "Uhh, right¼ " Dr. Evil said not wanting to say to much. "So, now you want me to sleep?" 

"YOU WANTED TO SLEEP!" "Yes, I did, and¼ I ¼ did," Dr. Evil said. "Then don't complain!!!" Frau almost yelled. "Ok¼ don't yell any more Frau¼ I'm getting up," Dr. Evil said worried and getting up while still holding his blanket around him. "Good Job! Now try walking!" Frau said mockingly. Dr. Evil took a step forward. 

Then Dr. Evil stumbled a little bit and couldn't go any farther because his blanket was stuck on the door. When he saw what was wrong he looked at Frau who seemed like she was glaring at him. He said, "Great my blanket's stuck on the door!" he went down and tried to get it off it, "Frickin blanket!" When he finally got it off he walked over to the other side of the room. 

"Wow he walked!" Frau said sarcastically. "Don't do that Frau¼ " Dr. Evil said. 

A little bit later Dr. Evil said, "There's has to be some food here¼ Frau go ask Scott if he has any food." "Why don't you!?" she said. Dr. Evil sighed, "Scott!" He yelled weakly. "What?" He answered as the scene switches to Scott on his bed looking at a magazine with a flashlight, surrounded by food. "Ya have any food?" Dr. Evil asked. "No!" Scott said back. "¼ someone ask if he has any food," he said. 

She sighed but asked anyway for food, "SCOTT!" She yelled. "What?!" he asked. Frau went up to his door, "Do you have any food?" she said loudly. "NO!" he yelled. Then she opened his door even though it was locked. She some how got it open. "Hey!" Scott yelled, with all of his food hidden. "I don't have any food! Well, not after dad stole my granola bar!" Frau sighed then walked out. 

To be continued


	4. Still Locked In

Note: The music in the move has a lot to do with this chapter¼ so just pretend the music in the music.. They really hear¼  
  
"No food¼" She said. "I bet he's lying," "Most likely ya¼" Dr. Evil said.   
  
Then music came blaring from Scott's room. "¼Scott can ya turn that down!" Dr. Evil yelled. "No?" Scott replied like Dr. Evil was stupid enough to ask. "TURN IT DOWN!" Frau yelled. Then the music stopped, then it started again. It was a CD and Scott was flipping through the songs let each of then play for a little bit. Then he stopped on the song "Let's get it on" by Marvin Gaye. "What the heck is this?!" Scott asked, yet didn't change it. Dr. Evil and Frau glanced there way.   
  
"Scott, must you stop on that song?" Dr. Evil said to himself. They all sat there in silence until Dr. Evil said, "Scott, can't you change it?" "Why?" Scott answered. "Yeah, I like this song!" Mustafa said. Then before Dr. Evil could argue the song ended. "Happy? God¼" Scott said.   
  
Scott went through the rest of the CD and not recognizing any of the songs. "Where'd this CD come from anyway?" "That CD has all of my favorite songs on it¼" Mustafa said. "Well then it's probably yours!" Scott said through his door. "¼So that's where it went!" he replied.   
  
It was quiet again then Mustafa started singing "Let's get it on". "Mustafa¼ do you think you can shut up?!" Dr. Evil yelled. "YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!!" Frau yelled, then Dr. Evil and Mustafa got scared and shut up.   
  
Then a little later Mustafa started humming it again. "Must you sing that?!" Dr. Evil asked. "¼Sorry it's very catchy¼" Mustafa said. "Yes it is," he said.   
  
"Why? Don't you like that?"   
  
"No Mustafa¼ I really don't¼"  
  
"Well¼ why not?"   
  
Dr. Evil sighed.   
  
"What's wrong with it? Does it bring back any bad memories or something?" Mustafa asked. Dr. Evil and Frau both sighed. "Oh ok¼ I'll try to stop¼" he replied.   
  
"This is all your fault Doktor!" Frau said out of no where. "¼What is Frau?" Dr. Evil said. "Well first of all, being here¼ and especially at this¼ point!" she said. "¼¼.What's second of all?" Dr. Evil asked. "Huh? Oh¼. I don't use second of alls¼ they bug me," Frau answered.   
  
  
  
"Riiiight¼ well it's not my fault your on-" Dr. Evil started. "No!" Frau said angrily. Dr. Evil was confused then understood. "Well it's not my fault Frau! And anyway like we said before it wasn't supposed to get weird! It kinda gone way past that, yeah¼" Frau sighed, "Well sorry! It's your fault¼" she said. "And hey! Don't blame being stuck here on me just because Mustafa made this...thing..." Dr. Evil replied.   
  
"You still pressed the button!" Frau yelled back. "Ya know Frau, I'm getting a little tired of your snippiness, okay?" Dr. Evil said. "Oh, your getting tired of it, ja? Well ya know what Doktor...I'm getting tired of you cheating all the time!" Frau yelled back. "Frau, I never cheated. You just assumed I was cheating. There is a difference." Dr. Evil argued.   
  
"I know you cheated! I walked in and you were screaming 'No! Come back darling!' I think that's a reason to get a little suspicious." Frau said.   
  
"I don't"   
  
Frau looks at him confused for a few seconds and then says "You mean to tell me, that if you walked into the room and heard my yelling 'No! Come back darling! Please Don't leave me!' into the phone, you wouldn't get even a little upset?" Frau asked. "Well, how loud we're you yelling?" Dr. Evil asked. "I don't know. Just answer the question!" Frau yelled. "Well, before I answer your question, I need to know how loud you were yelling." Dr. Evil insisted. "Why?!" Frau said getting frustrated. "Because, if you weren't yelling loudly, then I would be upset. But if you were yelling really loud, like you usually do, then I would probably be running..." Dr. Evil said. Frau looked confused yet upset at Dr. Evil. "Fine. I was yelling not too loud. What would you do?" Frau asked with her arms folded. "Probably nothing, because unlike you, I understand the difference between cheating and just calling someone darling!" Dr. Evil said.   
  
"Well you said I was cheating when I wasn't!"   
  
"¼¼¼Why do think that I was 'cheating'?"  
  
"Well! I heard everything you said¼"  
  
"Like what? Huh Frau? Did u hear me say anything¼ make any signs of¼ noises?"  
  
"¼what?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, and since you heard the whole thing you should know"  
  
"Uhhh¼. Well who knows if you ever did anything some other time,"  
  
"It was a frickin telemarketer¼ and she kept calling me ma'am! I mean honestly"  
  
They all just sat there in silence for a little bit then Dr. Evil said, "Exactly!" "Ok, so now I have no¼ proof about that," Frau said. "No, you don't," Dr. Evil replied. Then Number Two said, "So¼ how's it going Mustafa?" "Oh.. Uhh¼ I might almost be done with the wire¼." Mustafa answered. 


	5. Locked in, but finds something good!

The day went on mostly in silence. "I-I have to go to the bathroom" Mustafa said. "Well that's to frickin bad Mustafa," Dr. Evil said. "I think we all do, why don't we just go to sleep?" Number Two suggested. Dr. Evil replied, "You do that Number 2" "Yes I'm kind of tired myself," Mustafa said. "Your not sleeping Mustafa!" Frau said loudly. "W-Why?" he asked. "You have to work on the frickin wire, that's why," Dr. Evil said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep now," Frau said a little later. "And Let me guess, you get the bed," "Do YOU want the bed?" "Well why wouldn't I Frau?" Dr. Evil asked. ".I don't know," she said. They argued a little bit but Frau won.  
  
"Now Mustafa. You better get us out of here by tomorrow or I am going to liquidate you!" Dr. Evil said. "Yes Dr. Evil." Mustafa answered. "And I'll just sleep on the floor!" He said. "Since SOMEONE'S taking up the bed,"  
  
A little later in the night there was a thud that woke everyone up. "Sorry!" Mustafa said, "I just fell over! But I'm ok," Then Dr. Evil said sleepily, "Frau let me sleep on the bed," "*sigh*, Fine." she said just as sleepily and rolled off it to let him on. She rolled right next to him, and before Dr. Evil could get up to get on the bed he fell asleep.  
  
*and that night Frau had a dream*(A/N and sadly I had this dream myself.) She and Dr. Evil were walking on a path at night. It was dark (except for the full moon) so you only saw their dark figures. They were talking about something, like them fighting. but they were working it out. Then they turned to each other and kissed, but not a lust kiss.. More like a loving type one. (quite scary)  
  
Then she woke up. She found out she was laying right next to Dr. Evil and his face was right up to hers (since he never got up to get in the bed.) . It was a little surprising. so she yelled and woke everyone up. Which made Dr. Evil yelled since she was right there. ".What Frau?" Dr. Evil asked irritated. "Uh.. I thought you were sleeping on the bed?" she answered. "Well I didn't make it, ok? .Why are you so close to me? Get away!" He said. She realized how close she was and got up.  
  
They all sat there in silence for a while. "Mustafa that better be done," Dr. Evil said. "Well actually." Mustafa answered.  
  
"Ok Mustafa I'm going to kill you when we get out." Dr. Evil threatened.  
  
"Yes. Well I REALLY have to go to the bathroom,"  
  
"Yes well I really don't care,"  
  
"I can't concentrate-"  
  
"I've got my own problems Mustafa,"  
  
"Well I probably can't get it done."  
  
"Ok! Any one who cares has to get a bucket!"  
  
And no one moved.  
  
After a little while Dr. Evil said," You know what. I'm hungry," "You had a granola bar." Frau said.  
  
"That was five days ago Frau," Dr. Evil said.  
  
"More like two."  
  
"Ya know what Frau."  
  
"...Wasn't there a coffee table in here? With coffee and food?" Number Two said. ".Thanks for telling us now Number Two." "Well.. We can look for it." Frau suggested. "Yes... In the dark." Dr. Evil said like she was stupid. "We can walk around and look for it," she said then started walking around. "Yeah sure Frau," he said then stood up, took a few steps backwards and tripped over something.  
  
"Ow! I just tripped over a frickin metal thing!" Dr. Evil said. "Where?" Frau asked then headed toward where he was. She gently ran into it. Dr. Evil stood up and picked up the first thing he felt on it. "Now we get the food. when it's been five days without it," Dr. Evil said. Then Frau picked up a pitcher filled with coffee. "And I found the coffee!" "Give me some Frau," Dr. Evil said. "Ok... But give me a coffee cake," Frau said. "No! There mine!" Dr. Evil argued.  
  
"Ok then you don't get coffee!"  
  
"I demand you to give me the coffee!"  
  
"Then give me the cake!"  
  
"No!" Dr. Evil said while eating some.  
  
"Ok then!" She said then drank some of the coffee.  
  
"Give me some Frau" he said getting closer to her.  
  
"Give me some!" she said getting close to him and trying to grab them away from him.  
  
"Your so greedy Frau. you can give some to Number Two or Mustafa" he said then tried to get hers.  
  
They ran around chasing each other to get the coffee/coffee cakes. "Uhh.. Mustafa.. Didn't you make those coffee cakes?" Number Two asked while watching then run around. "Yes, why?" Mustafa replied. "Don't you make them with alcohol?" "Yes," Mustafa said confusingly. Number Two nodded.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Hmm. I suck at interesting endings. SO! What'd you think? Kinda odd I know. and more oddness to come!  
  
~Jet 


	6. Freakish things happen

Number Two nodded then said, "Uh Dr. Evil don't you think we should all have some?" "Why should I share Number Two? Your siding with Frau aren't you!" Dr. Evil said then he said to Frau, "Are you cheading with him too??" Frau sighed and said, "No, But listen to him!" "Ooo look! I only have a half lept!" Dr. Evil said loosing his ability to talk. ".So give me it!" She said. "No!!!!!" Dr. Evil said then he ate it.  
  
"No! Doktor! You had to eat all of them?!? There was around ten of them! You couldn't of ate them all!" Frau said starting to get affected by the caffeine. "Well I did! And I would *mumbles*," Dr. Evil said. "..what?" She asked. "Give me it!" He said going to her. "I already drank it all!" She said.  
  
How did she drink the whole pitcher? Number Two thought. "What??" Dr. Evil said getting upset. "Well YOU ate all of the cakes! And cake sounds good right now, but YOU ate it all!" Frau said quickly. "HA!" He said. Well that affected them fast. Number Two thought, "Mustafa. exactly how much alcohol did you put in them?" Number Two asked. "About 3 cups." Mustafa answered. "All together?" Number asked. "No. in a cake," he said. "...Why Mustafa?" Number two asked. Mustafa shrugged. "Well. we will probably have to leave sometime soon," said Number Two, leaving Mustafa confused.  
  
"Come on Frau." Dr. Evil said out of no where. "What?" She asked. "You know *mumbles*," ".What are you talking about?" Frau said while constantly moving from the caffeine. "Give me the coffee!" Dr. Evil said. "It's been gone! I drank it!!! You fool." She said while starting to walk around the room. "Hey! I was...." Dr. Evil started. "Thirsty??" she asked more perky. "Yeah that's it! Hey. is there any more of them cake thingys?" Dr. Evil asked. "No! You ate them all! Cause you ruin everything!" She said.  
  
"Well I was um. uhhhhh. thirsty!"  
  
"Hungry" Frau said right after he said thirsty.  
  
"Hungry!" He replied just as fast.  
  
"Well I'm hungry too!" She said then ran up to him, "But YOU ate everything!" then she shoved him a little. "Don't shove me! Or else I kill!" he said and shoved her back but toppled a little bit back wards.  
  
Mustafa kept concentrating on the wire and Number Two tried not to pay any attention to them. But after a while he noticed some. things were starting to happen. "Uh. Mustafa we should go somewhere else." Number Two suggested. Then Mustafa stared to figure out what Number Two meant.  
  
Number Two walked up to Scott's door and knocked. "Scott?" "What?" Scott said irritated. "Uh, we need to come in," Number Two said desperately. "No!" Scott protested. "Well Scott. your parents are." ".what?" Scott asked. "Well I'll just say Dr. Evil's drunk." Number Two explained. "What? How??" Scott asked. "Just let us in!" Mustafa said. "*sigh* Fine," Scott said then let them in.  
  
In the morning Frau woke up early and tried to cover up what happened. A little later Dr. Evil woke up. "Ugh." "Uh.. Good Morning Doktor." Frau said. "Hmm." "How do you feel?" she asked. "Like my heads going to frickin explode!" He said. "O, well-" she started but got interrupted by him throwing up. Great. and we don't have any water or anything. Frau thought. For a while Dr. Evil was throwing up.  
  
Then Number Two came out of Scott's room, "Ok it's safe," He said quietly to Mustafa. "O. Hi Number Two." Frau said trying not to make eye contact. Number Two and Mustafa looked over and saw Dr. Evil throwing up. "Uh... I'll just work on the wires." Mustafa said and walked over to them. And Number Two stayed quiet in his little corner.  
  
After the long awkward silence Dr. Evil was finally able to get up. "Uh.. You ate to many of Mustafa's coffee cakes," Number Two said followed by Frau glaring at him. "The ones with 3 cups of it in each one I'm guessing." Dr. Evil said. "Do you remember anything?" Mustafa asked. "Now why would I remember anything?" Dr. Evil asked.  
  
"Oh, well what happened was-" Mustafa started but then Frau hurried over and elbowed him. "Ow! What was that for?? ...Well anyway you and Frau-" he said then Frau stopped him and whispered, "Don't say anything!" But Mustafa didn't hear her, "Well you were-" "Well you did nothing that different." Frau said trying to stop Mustafa. ".What Mustafa?" Dr. Evil asked. "You didn't do anything," Frau said. "Well I think I should at least know what I did while I had no clue what I was doing," Dr. Evil said. Then Frau just gave up.  
  
"You and Frau were in the process of 'making a baby'" Mustafa finally said. "I got it!" Mustafa said as all the lights turned on and the doors unlocked. Dr. Evil stood there shocked as Frau was looking away from him then ran out of the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So. what do ya think? LoL AND! If I dun get to many more people to review. I might stop writing it. so. if u like it let me know! And I'll keep writing it just for you. 


	7. The Plan

Glad to know 2 people are still reading!!!! Thnx evil woman and dr. evil fan! So. I'll keep writing just for you. LoL This chapter was typed by Gina  
  
____________________________________________  
  
After a brief silence, Dr. Evil said, "Well, that was odd." "Maybe you should go and. talk to her, she is one of you're most worthy colleagues." Number Two said. "Why should I? It's not my "thang" to go after people and talk to them," Dr. Evil said. "Well, can't you just give it a try?" Number Two asked. "Fine, Number Two. But if she bites my head off, I'll kill you." Dr. Evil said his one last threat and went off to find Frau.  
  
Dr. Evil turned a corner to see Frau sitting in a room by herself. He tried not to make it seem too obvious that he came to talk, but he really couldn't do much to hide it. "What do you want?" she said. "What's your problem?" he asked, unsympathetically. She sighed, and turned away. "Hey look, don't be mad at me. It's not my fault what you did." He said.  
  
" What do you mean? It was just as much you're fault as it was mine!"  
  
"No it wasn't! I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
"Well neither did I! And what was I suppose to do!?"  
  
".Not do it?  
  
"Ja, easy for you to say!"  
  
"Well, you apparently need to learn how to control yourself!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I was hyper! What was I suppose to do!?"  
  
"Did you even think that I wouldn't figure it out?! I mean, seriously, Frau!"  
  
"I don't think I thought that far ahead."  
  
"Yeah, well, of course not. All you thought about was 'Me! Me! Me!' didn't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Of course, at least YOU got something out of it, that's all that matters, isn't it? I wake up with no recollection of what happened, and a hang- over."  
  
There was a long silence, Frau trying to think of an excuse of what happened, and Dr. Evil kept agreeing to himself that it was her fault.  
  
"Well, I hope you learned you're lesson." Dr. Evil said as he got up to walk out. But before she could say anything, he had walked out of the room.  
  
Number Two was sitting at a table with Mustafa, when Dr. Evil came walking back in. "How did everything go?" Number Two asked, delicately. "Oh, fine. I think she's learned her lesson now. Number Two, how are we doing with the plans?" Dr. Evil asked. "Just fine, Dr. Evil. The space shuttle should be completed in a few days." Number Two answered. "Very good, Number Two." Dr. Evil answered. "Thank you, Dr. Evil." He answered.  
  
A few minutes later, Frau came walking back in the main chamber and sat down in her usual seat. "Welcome back, Frau." Dr. Evil said, half mordantly. She sat there in silence and ignored him. "Riiiiiight." Dr. Evil said. "Now since my plan to use aerosol and destroy the 'o-zone layer' hasn't worked out as well as I planned... We must go to the moon and spray a giant aerosol can with everything bad in it we can think of. I figure it will be more affective on the moon, nonetheless we'll have more of it," he explained.  
  
"Now do we have a rocket ready?" Dr. Evil asked. Then Number Two answered, "Yes Dr. Evil" "Ok, now everybody's going to the moon. Expect for Scott," Dr. Evil said. "I don't want to go anyway," Scott said matter- of-factly. "I think Scott should have a babysitter. He's not responsible enough to be on his own" Frau suggested. "Uh, no?" said Scott. "Yes. we can't have him be alone here in the lair," Dr. Evil said. "I'm 19!" Scott protested. (A/N I read in an Austin Powers book he was 19 in 1999... But.. Let's just say he is _)  
  
"Someone get me a phone book," Dr. Evil said ignoring his son. "What are you gonna do? Just pick a name out of the phone book?" Scott asked. "Precisely," Dr. Evil answered then pointed at a name, "You babysitter will be. Old Lady Ludwig."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
It's a bit shorter chapter. but. you'll get more 


	8. Here comes the babysitter!

"Come on dad!" Scott said. "Don't talk back to your father Scott!" Dr. Evil told him. "But Dad, I don't need a babysitter!" Scott argued.  
  
"Yes you do, I don't trust you," Dr. Evil said.  
  
"Why??"  
  
"I don't need to answer you! I'm the head of this joint, and I command you give me deference"  
  
"I'm not even going to be here half the time anyway"  
  
"That's what babysitters are for. To know what your doing when you're here"  
  
Scott sighed. "Don't sigh at me Scott." Dr. Evil said. "No!" Scott protested. "Frau tell him to listen to me." Dr. Evil asked. Frau sighed. "Don't sigh at me! Everybody's sighing at me! Number Two and Mustafa. you get a raise since you didn't sigh at me," said Dr. Evil. "Frau's pay is the only one that stays the same." Dr. Evil said. "Oh, yours too Scott. You got nothing, and your still getting nothing"  
  
"They don't even do anything!" Scott argued. "Who?" Dr. Evil asked. "Number Two and Mustafa! They just sit there and listen to your stupid plans!" Scott pointed out. "That's enough from you Scott! Now go get me the phone so I can call your babysitter," Dr. Evil told him. "Ok" Scott said then left. They all waited there for five minutes until Frau said, "I don't think he's coming back."  
  
".No? Fine then, Number Two bring me a phone," said Dr. Evil. Number Two went and brought him a phone. "Thank You Number Two." Dr. Evil dialed the number, "Hello. Old Lady Ludwig. I need you to come and baby- sit my son, Scott. My organization is going to the moon and I don't trust him in my lair alone," "I don't like kids, they bother me," Old Lady Ludwig (O.L.L.) said through the phone.  
  
"Yes well, he's 19,"  
  
"Oh, ok then. You sound familiar..." O.L.L. said.  
  
"..Yes.. Well we live in an old school's basement."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there a few. . . Hours. . ."  
  
"Good" Dr. Evil said then hung up. "Well it's all set," Dr. Evil said. "Did you tell her she'd have to be here for a month?" Frau asked. "No. . . I forgot.. ." Dr. Evil said like he didn't care.  
  
Mustafa left to go fix up the ship while they were waiting for Old Lady Ludwig. An few hours later she came. The door bell rang. "Number Two, Answer that please," Dr. Evil said. The door bell rang again. "Answer it Number Two!!!" "Ok Dr. Evil," Number Two said then got up to get it. Then the door bell rang again and Dr. Evil sighed frustrated. Number Two answered the door and O.L.L. came in, she was an older woman. "Hello," She said. "Welcome." Dr. Evil welcomed. "Thank you sir.ma'am. .Sorry it's a habit," she said. "You sound reeeeeeally freakishly familiar..." Dr. Evil said confusingly. "Yes, so do you," said O.L.L. ". . . Yes well, Scott isn't here now," Dr. Evil said, still confused. "Oh ok. . . This place is very secretive," she said looking around.  
  
"Yes we try," said Dr. Evil.  
  
"Oh, by the way. What's your name?"  
  
"Dr. Evil" Dr. Evil said then did the pinky thing.  
  
"....Did you buy any of my credit cards?"  
  
".................Are you a telemarketer?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"And you sell credit cards...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think I know you. . ."  
  
"And I know you,"  
  
"No....I think you've tried to sell me some items before."  
  
"Were you the one flirting with me sir? ...Ma'am?"  
  
"I wasn't flirting with you!!!" Dr. Evil protested.  
  
"Yes you were,"  
  
"No! I wasn't!"  
  
"Then what were you doing?"  
  
"Tell you that I don't want credit cards."  
  
"You called me darling,"  
  
"......Did not!"  
  
"Ja, I heard you Herr Doktor," Frau interrupted. "IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" Dr. Evil said loudly. "I'd liquidate you all if I didn't have a lot to do..." "You also wanted to know my name," O.L.L. or "Bart" added. "Well you wanted to know my name!" Dr. Evil said. "And you wanted to hang out." "Which means nothing," said Dr. Evil. "But you were flirting with me sir," "SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU AND HIRE SOMEONE ELSE!" Dr. Evil yelled.  
  
"...Ja, that is true doktor." Frau said.  
  
"Frau.......this has nothing to do with you!" Dr. Evil said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so!! Your making this difficult for me!"  
  
"Well its all her fault this is all happening. . ."  
  
"Yes I know"  
  
"Then why are you making it seem like it's mine?"  
  
"You keep budding in!!"  
  
Frau sighed. "Oh by the way your going to have to stay here for a few months..." Dr. Evil said to Bart. "Ok, as long as you have phone and TV I'm fine," "Yes. . ." The Number Two came in. "Dr. Evil, the ship is ready," "Thank you Number Two . . ." Dr. Evil replied.  
  
They all headed out into the chamber where the rocket ship was. They all got prepared to leave. "Well goodbye sir/ma'am," Bart said. "SIR! No ma'am! Just sir. . . Do I look like a ma'am to you? . . .Do I???" Dr. Evil said. "Were going to need someone to launch the ship Dr. Evil," Number Two said changing the subject. "The only way to launch it is from the outside," "Fine...Bart!" "Oh I can do it. All I have to do is press this button?" Bart asked, she pushed it and the rocket went flying away with no one on it.  
  
____________________________________________________ Bart's a fool. LoL, o.. and Old Lady Ludwig is Bart. because.. Bart's her first name and Ludwig is her last name. if any one was confused. Well hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Please review!!! 


	9. Something bad happens

Hey! Thnx for the reviews guys! ^_^ and! I do have the story all planned out! And it's pretty much all typed.. Just not the middle =P .Enjoy! LoL  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone watched the rocket fly away. Dr. Evil sighed angrily. "Number Two, how long will it take to build another rocket??" Dr. Evil asked. "Well. . . With all the supplies we have about four months," said Number Two. "Great...well, little-miss-im-a-frickin-idiot-so-let-me-shoot- the-rocket-off-when-no-ones-inside, you can go far, far away for another month," Dr. Evil said trying not to get to mad.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to push the button," said Bart.  
  
"NO, I DID NOT WANT YOU TO PRESS THE FRICKIN BUTTON!"  
  
"Well you asked me to."  
  
"I did not. You just said 'Oh let me!' like a little retarded child and pressed the button that said launch REALLY big."  
  
"Well sir you said my name."  
  
"But I didn't tell you to press it at that moment!"  
  
"You could have been more specific sir/ma'am."  
  
"Just go away. . . Far away for you own sake!"  
  
"I thought I was going to baby sit sir/ma'am?"  
  
"Do you want me to kill you or are you just incredibly stupid?"  
  
"When should I come back?"  
  
"In four frickin months!!!" Dr. Evil yelled.  
  
Finally she left. "Your actually making her take care of Scott? Still?" Frau said. "Yes," Dr. Evil answered. "Uh. . . Mustafa and I will go work on the new ship," Number Two said. "Yeah sure," Dr. Evil agreed, then they left.  
  
". . . Why are you letting her???" Frau started again.  
  
"Because I don't trust Scott."  
  
"Well can't you change the babysitter?"  
  
"It's to late, she's already hired."  
  
"Fire her!"  
  
"Why are you so obsessed Frau?"  
  
"Fine, keep her! You want her to be here anyway."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean Frau?"  
  
"Nothing Doktor!"  
  
They continued fighting for a while, mostly about Bart.. . Launching off the rocket, having to care of Scott, etc. . .  
  
"Never mind Frau! Can we just drop it??" Dr. Evil continued a few minutes later.  
  
Frau sighed, "Fine doktor! Since you don't care,"  
  
"How many times must I tell you not to sigh at me?"  
  
"Well sorry doktor."  
  
"A few times is okay, but not every two seconds Frau."  
  
"And it doesn't matter if you sigh a lot?"  
  
"Uhh, no, it doesn't."  
  
Then Frau just left our of no where. "Fine! Leave, see if I care," Dr. Evil said a little loudly. Then Number Two walked in. "What do you want??" said Dr. Evil. "Uhh, sorry Dr. Evil. I can leave. . ." Number Two said. "No, that's ok Number Two," Dr. Evil told him. So Number Two stayed. "Number Two I need advice," Dr. Evil said (odd I know).  
  
"For what Dr. Evil?" Number Two asked.  
  
"Frau's being insolent again."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"What should I do.. ."  
  
"You can go and apologize."  
  
"But. . . It wasn't. . . I. . . Fine!"  
  
So Dr. Evil went to apologize. He knocked on the door to the room she was in. He knocked again, and since no one answered he walked in. He saw Frau sitting on a guy, that was a henchman. . . And she had a whip. . . (A/N: aha... It's in the Goldmember DVD. On the video in the deleted scenes there all singing "What's it all about Austin?" and Frau's there sitting on a guy.. It's that exact time. just so ya know if ya saw it).  
  
"Frau! Oh........God...Frau!" Dr. Evil said disgusted. "Uhh... Doktor??" Frau said. "God, I didn't even leave you alone for 5 minutes!" Dr. Evil stated. "Uhh. . . Wait. . ." she started. "I'm not waiting here Frau.." Said Dr. Evil.  
  
"Umm.. Well, it's not.," she started. "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Ok, then what is it Frau?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Nothing? Really?"  
  
"..ja.."  
  
"Ya know, I was going to apologize...for real...but...I see you're a little too "busy" to care for that."  
  
"Doktor! I'm sorry I'll.. ."  
  
Then Dr. Evil left. For some reason he waited a little before heading back to the main chamber, like maybe she would get the point. But then he heard "stuff" happen so he walked away.  
  
He got back in to the room where Number Two was. "How did it go Dr. Evil?" Number Two asked. "Not to good, no," Dr. Evil answered.  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"She's in there doing 'stuff' with . . . That one henchman."  
  
"Oh, sorry Dr. Evil."  
  
"Yes well, It's ok Number Two. . . Actually it's not ok. . .no.. It's your fault. You talk me to go in there. I'm psychologically scarred for eternity!!"  
  
"I just suggested you apologized...."  
  
"And I did. Which caused me to go in there and see. .. that."  
  
"Well, what were you going to apologize about?" Number Two asked.  
  
"....Hmm.not sure..I'm not really good at this "apologizing" crap."  
  
"But exactly why were you going to?"  
  
"I don't know..I guess I felt bad....and then there she was just.. and he was.. just wrong.."  
  
Then Frau came in "I'm sorry Doktor!!!" "Where.. What... How long were you listening?" Dr. Evil asked. "Well. . .I heard why you were going to apologize.. And besides I couldn't stay there. . . With him," she said. "Yes, I see," Dr. Evil said confusingly.  
  
"So then I came here. . ."  
  
".. .Yes.. What was that guy's name? I must know who to fire."  
  
"Uhh. . . Fire?"  
  
"He wasn't doing his work Frau! So what's his name?"  
  
"Uhh.."  
  
"Do you know his name Frau?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You didn't even know his name?!?!? Honestly Frau. . . You Germans..."  
  
Just then the henchman walked in. "Oh, your fired," Dr. Evil told him. "...What?" He said confused. "You weren't doing your work," said Dr. Evil. Then he left without saying much.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
NEW CHAP! Ya like? Frau's. weird _ LoL REVIEW! 


	10. Something Unexpected

LoL last chapter not what you expected? Well wait till u read this.. And! To answer your love or lust question Dr. Evil fan. I've been wondering that for a while now too. your not alone.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"...I'm sorry Doktor," Frau said again. "Well sorry doesn't erase the past Frau," Dr. Evil said. "Uhh, I'll go work on the rocket now," said Number Two, then he left.  
  
"Well I hope your happy," Dr. Evil said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't get it! I didn't even leave you alone for 5 minutes!"  
  
"Well I got upset."  
  
"About what Frau?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. . . Everything?"  
  
"Is that what you always do when your upset? Have you been using me as a stress reliever?!"  
  
"No! This was the only time."  
  
"Yea, okay."  
  
"What Doktor?"  
  
"Nothing. . ."  
  
Then Frau just left. . . Again. "Fine, go again, who know where your gonna go next," Dr. Evil said then walked away too. Both a bit.. teary. _  
  
Four months passed very fast and the rocket ship was ready to be blasted off again. Bart was now there, to watch Scott and push the button to launch the rocket. "Should I push the button yet sir-" Bart started but Dr. Evil interrupted her before she could say "ma'am". "No, as you see were not in the space ship as of now. You have to wait until a little voice says 'blast off'." "Oh, Ok" Bart agreed. "Okay, do you understand?" Dr. Evil said. "Yes" Bart answered. "Ok, everybody load up!" said Dr. Evil.  
  
They loaded up and all got in the rocket. Then a computerized voice said, "Talking off in 10. . .9. . .8. . .7. . .6. . .5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .3. . .1. . . Blast off." Then they blasted off.  
  
Then they were in there newly made moon base (fast wasn't it?). "Well, were in space, finally," Dr. Evil said. "Ja. . ." Frau answered. "Frau, you have to learn to put the past behind you. Seriously, it's getting annoying," Dr. Evil said, pretty much out of no where. "What?" Frau asked confused. "You seem upset," Dr. Evil said. "I'm not. . ." Frau said still confused. "Well it seemed like it," Dr. Evil replied.  
  
"Ok..." she said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But.... I'm sorry doktor"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"...That"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"...Nothing doktor"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"...But I am"  
  
"For what?"  
  
Frau sighed.  
  
"Don't sigh at me!!!"  
  
"Cant you accumulate how annoying that is YET!!!??!"  
  
"...Sorry"  
  
"Then stop!! Good lord."  
  
"Uhh.. doktor, why did u come into my room the other day...?"  
  
".....I was GOING to apologize"  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"But then.."  
  
"So you'll never forgive me," Frau said.  
  
"Maybe. . . Maybe not. . . But still maybe...not."  
  
"So Dr. Evil, why don't you mark a date on when they should pay the money," Number Two interrupted. "Because they won't pay me," Dr. Evil said. "Yes, and that's when you destroy the world," Number Two told him like it was the first time. "Alrighty. When?" Dr. Evil asked. "Well talk to them and give them a deadline. Like, a day or so," (Yes! Moon travel became faster!) Number Two suggested.  
  
"How about Today at 9:30," Dr. Evil said like it was the best idea. "But it's 9:15 Dr. Evil. Could they get it here that fast?" Number Two asked. "There's always a flaw isn't there Number Two?" said Dr. Evil.  
  
"Well. . . You can always try," said Number Two. "No Number Two, cause you won't like it will you?" Dr. Evil said sarcastically.  
  
"JUST DO SOMETHING!" Frau yelled. Everyone got scared since it was a bit surprising. "Calm down Frau," Dr. Evil said. "Well nothing's going to work for you is it?!?! You try to get everything perfect but it's all so STUPID that it can't possibly work!!! So why even try? And if your going to then try it now before we get caught," Frau said impatiently .  
  
"Frau, do you have your 'friend' again?" he asked.  
  
"Can't I be upset on my own??"  
  
"No, you can't Frau."  
  
"So I can only be upset one certain days . . ."  
  
"We'll it would be nice. Then I'd know when to expect it."  
  
"Hmm. . . Well you can just continue on your worst plan ever."  
  
"Actually the one with the earmuffs were quite off."  
  
"There all bad doktor... Now excuse me while I go throw up. . ."  
  
Then she walked out of the room. "I wonder what her problem is," Dr. Evil said. Then they heard her throwing up in the background. "Flu maybe?" He questioned. "It might be," Number Two answered. They all sat there.  
  
"Why don't you tell the World Organization about the deadline? Even though it's. . . 9:33," Number Two suggested. "I thin I know," Mustafa said bringing up the older subject. Dr. Evil ignored him and looked at the clock. "Great. . . We didn't even tell them yet. How about 9:45?" Number Two nodded. "Hello? If you listen to me I think I might be able to tell you something that you might want to---" Mustafa started.  
  
"Bring me the World Organization!" Dr. Evil interrupted. When the W.O. came up they sighed. "What now Dr. Evil?" "Gentlemen! You have approximately 9 minutes for you to get me the money!" Dr. Evil said, not aware that he didn't even tell them how much money he wanted. "What money? And we can't get anything to the moon that quickly," the W.O. said. Dr. Evil said and was about to say something, but Mustafa interrupted. "Dr. Evil, I think Frau's pregnant."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Muwhahahaha 


	11. Dr Evil's Bad Day

HI!!! Sorry bout the long time to update. . . But everything in my computer got deleted (and luckily I backed up my story the day before so I didn't loose that! But I did loose half of this chapter which I have to type all over again) and been busy. . . I also lost all my notes on what to type for the story, which now I have to make up the story by memory so. . . It might take a while to get it all set up again. But! Enjoy this chap!  
  
And! Yes! You do start to show after the forth month but it's only early 4th. . . And I think you usually show kinda all of a sudden, but I wouldn't really know _ and Dr. Evil never seems to notice stuff any way =P  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
". . .what?" Dr. Evil said. "Morning sickness, after what happened," Mustafa explained. "But, wasn't she on. . ." Dr. Evil started. "I suppose it's still possible. . ."Number Two said. "You can always ask her." "Yea what am I supposed to do, just go up to her and say 'Frau are you-'. . ." said. Dr. Evil. "Well she would have to tell you eventually," said Number Two. "Well That's frickin great. . ." Dr. Evil said. "Your still on Dr. Evil," Mustafa said the Dr. Evil said, "Oh, can I get back to you?" And switched off with the organization. Then Frau walked back in and sat down.  
  
"So Frau how are you? Not that your bad or anything. . ." Dr. Evil tried to say. Frau got confused then Dr. Evil said "Number Two has something to ask you!" Number Two got surprised. ". . .Well Mustafa thought. . ." He started. "Don't bring me into this!" Mustafa said. "Well, Dr. Evil was just wondering. . . Oh I can't do this!" said Number Two. "Great. . ." Dr. Evil said.  
  
"Well it's your fault!" Mustafa said to Dr. Evil. "What?" Dr. Evil asked. "Nothing!" Mustafa replied quickly. "Are you saying it's my fault Frau might be pregnant?? Huh?" Dr. Evil said in defense. "Uhh. . . Dr. Evil?" Mustafa tried to point out. "What? . . .Oops" Dr. Evil said realizing what he said. "Well Actually, I've been thinking the same thing. . ." Frau started. "And. . ." Dr. Evil asked. "I think I am," she said.  
  
"Because of who. . .?" Dr. Evil asked.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Cause there was Burt! And that one guy!"  
  
"There was no Burt! Just you!! And him. . ."  
  
"Well who there be any way to tell whose?" Number Two asked. Everyone stayed silent. "Well I guess not. . . but we would have to figure it out if someone was more. . . Careful," Dr. Evil said. They all kind of sat there not really knowing what to say. Then Number Two said, "Well how about until then we get on with the plan." "Yes... Change of subject," Dr. Evil said, "BRING ME THE WORLD ORGANIZATION! . . .Again!"  
  
The W.O. came on. "Gentlemen! I've made my decision," Dr. Evil said, then he threatened the world with a HUGE amount of money. "We don't have that much money Dr. Evil," The W.O. said.  
  
"Then make more, I don't care," Dr. Evil told them.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Or just get some from Bill Gates, I'm sure he has some he can spare."  
  
"We can't just tell private homes to give up there money."  
  
"Sure you can, you do it with taxes all the time."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to him then."  
  
"BRING ME BILL GATES!" Dr. Evil yelled and the screen magically switched to Bill Gates. ". . .hello?" He asked confused. "Mr. Gates, I need you to give money to the World Organization or else I'll destroy the world," Dr. Evil told him. Bill just sat there in confusion for a second then Dr. Evil said, "Here talk to them, discuss." Then he switched over to the world organization and he was the screen was split between the W.O. and Bill Gates. "See now I helped you when I'm supposed to kill you. So get me the money in 15 minutes!" Dr. Evil said and switched the screen off in the middle of them telling him they couldn't possibly get it there on time.  
  
15 minutes later they didn't have the money so they went out to destroy the world. "They should have at least gotten me the money after all I did, but it's there loss," Dr. Evil said. He went up to the button he had to push to launch the aerosol spray and pushed it. They all sat there waiting for something to happen. Then he pushed it again and nothing happened. Then he pushed over and over. "Why isn't it working?" Dr. Evil asked. "Maybe someone forgot to put the spray in it's right place?" Number Two asked. "Well go look for it Number Two!" Dr. Evil ordered.  
  
Number Two went to get it and set it up, he came back and said, "Nothing's in the rocket Dr. Evil." "And what are you saying Number Two?" Dr. Evil asked.  
  
"We must have forgot it on Earth," He answered.  
  
"Great. . ."  
  
"We have to go down and get it, unless you want to just leave and forget the plan."  
  
"That spray was a lot of money Number Two, I'm not wasting it."  
  
"Ok, so we have to go and get it."  
  
So they all got in the rocket, Mustafa in front flying and Number Two in the front helping. So Dr. Evil and Frau were stuck in the back. Mustafa tried to start but it quickly died out, he kept trying and it never worked. "It seems the engines out," Mustafa said. "Great, How bad can this frickin day get???" Dr. Evil said and Frau looked at him. . . Oddly. "What??" He replied to the look.  
  
They all got out and Mustafa inspected the plane and started to try to fix it. "Well I hope this doesn't take long," Frau said. "Well who know with Mustafa fixing everything," Dr. Evil said. "I should really get another mechanic type person, after he ruined made the cryogenic freezer and made Mr. Bigglesworth's hair fall out, didn't make the wires right so it locked us in, couldn't fix the wires after that, If that never happened you might not be. . . Yea, except if it's that one guys!" Dr. Evil said.  
  
"Doktor! It wasn't him!"  
  
"What? Why can't it be?"  
  
"Well I was suspecting it before I. . ."  
  
"So even though you had a clue that you were you still went with him."  
  
"It was a small thought, I couldn't have known directly after."  
  
"But still, why'd you do it Frau?"  
  
"I told you!"  
  
"But you had a clue. . . And that cannot be healthy."  
  
"But Doktor I-"  
  
"No, were not completely sure because you had to do something to make it questioning. . .  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's not his."  
  
"Doesn't matter Frau. . ."  
  
"Doktor. . ."  
  
"Shh! It's your fault Frau. . . Now I must talk to the World Organization again and extend there deadline because we might be here a while."  
  
Everyone grouped in the main chamber (except for Mustafa because he was forbidden to leave until the rocket was fixed). "And yet again, BRING ME THE WORLD ORGANIZATION!" Then the W.O. was brought to him.  
  
"What now Dr. Evil?"  
  
"Gentlemen! I am giving you the chance to take longer to send me the money!"  
  
"We don't believe your really going to destroy the world."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You never seem to."  
  
"Well Austin Powers isn't here to save you now!"  
  
". . .Why?"  
  
". . .I don't know. . . Just thought I'd say that."  
  
Just then Frau ran up to him, "I'M SORRY DOKTOR!!! I'm sorry for everything! Accusing you for cheating! Attacking you with a chair and flushing your shorts down the toilet! If they were yours. . . Moving in with Burt! Leaving the Evil Organization for a few hours. Always disagreeing, running off with Mustafa to get away from you, making you hit the button of all of us to get trapped! Me in there while you were trapped! Whatever you were trying to prove during that puppet show! Stealing the flashlight, taking your chair, making you sleep on the floor, not giving anyone else any coffee, yelling at you for sleeping to much, just yelling at you for no reason, being so hyper I got pregnant, might change your life because of it, trying to convince you to not hire Bart, and making fun of your plans! Especially me being with the henchman and you having to see it!" Frau was yelling, and pretty much crying now, she was kind of. . . leaning against him (if you want to call what I'm trying to explain that).  
  
The whole room was dead silent. ". . . Can I get back to you?" Dr. Evil said to the silent and confused World Organization. They nodded and shut off. He looked down at her not really knowing what to say. ". . .I can leave. . ." Number Two said, then walked out. Dr. Evil watched him leave then at Frau. He was VERY uncomfortable of how close she was. ". . . Riiiiiiiiiiight. . ." He said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" She backed away and turned away from him.  
  
"Well what am I suppose to say?" Dr. Evil asked, still confused.  
  
"You can accept my apology."  
  
". . . . . . . . . Alright! Fine Frau!"  
  
"Well you don't have to answer like your forced to!"  
  
Dr. Evil sighed, then said, "Ok Frau. . ." He said a little plainly, which apparently was good enough for Frau.  
  
The next thing you knew the song "You Sexy Thing (or "I believe in Miracles")" by Hot Chocolate was playing. Take a guess at what's happening. Just a door is shown to the room that they're in. Then Frau yells, "GIFFORD!" ". . .whose Gifford? Is that the henchman??" Dr. Evil asked. There was silence. "So you did know his name, ok Frau, after this I'm not forgiving you any more," Dr. Evil said, Then they continued.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
.odd I know.. But the directly above sentence I give no credit to the other Author of the story because she said she would write it and didn't. but just no credit for the paragraph! LoL  
  
And.. Dun worry I'll try to update again soon =P 


	12. Destruction & Labor

Thnx for the reviews! And I almost done typing the story :D but not really to close to ending... I just have everything else typed out already, which means more updates since I don't have to take my time to type them!  
  
And this whole chapter I have to make up not just from memory.. Actually make it up!!! Writers Block -_-' __________________________________________________________  
  
Back down on earth Scott was just having a wonderful time with Bart. He's just slouching in a chair watching TV when Bart walked in. He mostly ignored her. "Sit up," She told him. "Why?" He asked. "Because slouching isn't good for you." Bart said then sat down. "Your slouching," he said, seeing how she sat. "Well that's because I didn't used to," She said trying to sit up more.  
  
"I'm leaving," Scott said getting up. "Where are you going?" She asked. "To my room," He said as he was leaving.  
  
"I better not catch you doing drugs again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There not good for you."  
  
"Well blame my dad for giving them to me."  
  
"So your father gave them to you."  
  
"Yea. . ."  
  
Then Scott left.  
  
*5 Months Later*  
  
Mustafa was still trying to fix the ship so they were all still on the moon. Mustafa was getting some things and passed Frau's room to head back to the rocket. She was sitting on her bed and finished with her first minor contraction. "Uhh. . . Mustafa?" She said. "Huh?" He replied. "I think. . ." She said. Mustafa was confused and didn't really figure it out. Then Number Two walked by and saw the Frau looked. . . Different. ". . .Frau?" He asked. "Are you. . .?" Frau just nodded.  
  
"Go get Dr. Evil, Mustafa," Number Two told him, then the still confused Mustafa went off to get him. Then a little later they came in. "What do you want Mustafa?" Dr. Evil asked then looked over and saw Frau. He just kind of stood there. "Dr. Evil she's-" Number Two started to tell him. "I know Number Two," Dr. Evil said, a little afraid sounding. Mustafa looked confused, then a second later he understood.  
  
They all just stood for a while not knowing what to do. She started having a minor contraction. Then they still stood and stared having no clue what to do. And when it was over they did the same thing. In an hours time Mustafa went to go fix the ship and Dr. Evil and Number Two were just sitting there.  
  
All of a sudden they heard an explosion and alarms started going off. Mustafa ran in, "Uhh, Dr. Evil," He said. "What did you do now Mustafa?" Dr. Evil asked.  
  
"Well. . ." Mustafa hesitated.  
  
"What happened Mustafa??"  
  
"Uhh. . . The thing is. . ."  
  
"What happened Mustafa???"  
  
"Well a small part of the rocket sort of. . . exploded," He finally answered.  
  
They were all pretty surprised and Dr. Evil and Number Two went to go see. There was a pretty large sized hole in the moon base's wall from the explosion. "The air is leaking so we have to fix it quickly," Mustafa told them. "Well good job Mustafa. . ." Dr. Evil said sarcastically. "What is there to use to patch it?" Number Two asked.  
  
No one really knew so they started looking around the moon base. Well mostly Mustafa and Number Two. Dr. Evil just kinda watched and looked around while staying stationary. "Just take out a useless wall or something, use the wood," Dr. Evil suggested. "And how do you suggest we take it out Dr. Evil?" Number Two asked. "I don't care" he answered.  
  
"I'll go see if there's anything in the ship," Mustafa said after about 15 minutes of looking, then went to go see. When he came back he found a few boards. "Good job Mustafa. . ." Dr Evil told him. "Don't we have a storage room or something?" He asked. "I'll go see," Number Two said then walked off.  
  
About an hour later they barely scraped up enough supplies and things to cover up the hole. So with the tools Mustafa was using to fix the ship, Mustafa and Number Two starting to cover it. Since it was an hour later Frau's contractions got a little sharper and closer together. They were about 10 minutes apart, and since there was pain involved Frau was kind of loud when they came up, because she's loud about everything.  
  
"Honestly," Dr. Evil said. "Do you think she can just a little bit quieter. . ." "Well Dr. Evil, do you think you can help us?" Number Two asked. "Why should I Number Two?" He asked. "Well you can help us, run out of oxygen, or go in there with Frau," Number Two told him. "Alright," Dr. Evil answered. "I suppose I'll just sit here and run out of oxygen." "Dr. Evil. . ." Number Two started to try to convince him to help. Dr. Evil sighed, "Fine Number Two!" he said annoyed. Then went over there on his chair. Leaving Number Two and Mustafa surprised.  
  
It was taking them a while since they had limited supplies and had to plan everything carefully, and trying to get around Dr. Evil who was mostly just getting in the way. The air was starting to get pretty thin. "Why don't you go see how Frau's doing?" Number Two suggested to Dr. Evil. "Hmm. . ." Dr. Evil responded then went in her room.  
  
He walked in and saw her looking a little bored since there was nothing really to do in the room. She was just waiting and trying to breath well was all. "Oh, Hi Doktor," she said when she saw him come in. "How are you doing Frau?" He asked. "Well I can't really breathe!" she said, getting annoyed with it. "That's Mustafa's fault Frau. . ." Dr. Evil pointed out. "They fixing it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, They're about half way done," he answered, short on breath himself.  
  
"Only half? Tell them they better hurry up!"  
  
"Yes well, maybe turning the oxygen on would help."  
  
"Ja, and have it all float out of the moon base."  
  
"Yes. . . Well Bye Frau."  
  
As Dr. Evil left Frau started another contraction, almost deafening him. And it wasn't even at it's strongest. "How was she?" Number Two asked. "Good," Dr. Evil answered with her yelling in the background.  
  
The rest of the time Dr. Evil just sat there and forgot about helping Number Two and Mustafa. A couple hours later the air was really fading. "Can I please turn on the oxygen now??? It's almost done, it's not like it will all go away!" Dr. Evil said weakly. "Well, we don't want it to waste from all going out of the hole," Mustafa said just as weakly. "The thing is ¾ done. . . It won't waste if we're breathing it. Someone's having a frickin baby in here! Stop being insolent Mustafa, some people actually need to breathe," Dr. Evil said. They didn't say anything and just kept working. "I'm the boss around here! I order the things to do around here," Dr. Evil said, declaring he was going to turn on the oxygen. . . .Well somehow declaring that.  
  
"Wait, were out of supplies and there's still some space left," Mustafa noticed. "Just use frickin clothes or something," Dr. Evil said, moving to turn the oxygen on while on his chair. "Would that work?" Number Two asked. "Better then a big open spot!" Dr. Evil said and got the oxygen to turn on. "I'll go check to see if we have any heavy clothes that might work," Mustafa said. "And I'll help you," Number Two volunteered. "Dr. Evil go see if Frau's okay," he told him. "Why me again Number Two?" Dr. Evil asked then turned to see him , but Number Two already left. So he went to see her for the first time in the couple hours.  
  
When he walked in she looked quite tired, mostly from the lack of oxygen. "Hello Frau. . ." He said when he walked in. "Hello Doktor. . ." She replied weakly.  
  
"The oxygen finally got turned on," Dr. Evil said.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
". . .So. . . How have you been doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to have a baby in how many hours, and I'm on the moon with no air."  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
He just stood there for a few more seconds. ". . .Bye Frau," He said then started to walk out. He saw Number Two standing near by. "Maybe you should stay with her, she's getting closer," Number Two said pretty quietly. Dr. Evil tried to think of something to say to protest it then gave up and said just as quietly, "Fine Number Two!" Then he went back in there.  
  
He just sat on a chair that was in there. They sat there for a while. They heard Number Two and Mustafa trying to fix things and the oxygen was slowly coming back. An hour went passed and they only started a few mini conversations, all starting with "How are you?". Frau was also starting to have more contractions every hour.  
  
It's been a few hours of just sitting there then Number Two came in, "The hole has been patched up, if the clothes idea worked," he said. "Good Job, Number Two. It took you long enough," Dr. Evil told him, he was in a pretty bad mood from just sitting there, bored and uncomfortable.  
  
Then Frau started another contraction, which were now coming every 1 or 2 minutes. So it was pretty close, and this time you could definitely tell she was in quite a lot of pain. "Well don't blame me about any of this, it was your fault," Dr. Evil told her for no reason what so ever. She just got in a VERY bad mood and felt the desire to practically kill. But Number Two spotted this out quickly. "Uhh. . . Dr. Evil why don't you wait out here," he said and forced him out right after he said that.  
  
Frau just started to get really upset after that, about everything that was happening and what happened before, like Dr. Evil not really doing anything during her very painful contractions. So she started yelling because of the pain and anger and swearing. . . A lot. Deafening everyone on the moon. Finally after a while she calmed down a bit.  
  
Dr. Evil and Mustafa were sitting in the main chamber, just. . . Sitting there. Then Number Two came in and announced that they were born. They both sat there not knowing if they should get up or anything, but finally they did and slowly walked to her room.  
  
The first thing Dr. Evil saw when he walked in was Frau hold two babies that were wrapped in something. It was all VERY awkward at that time and quiet. Then Mustafa said, "They're cute." "Yes. . ." Dr. Evil answered. "So.what shall we name them?" Frau asked all of a sudden. "Well what. range. are we going in?" Dr. Evil asked. Frau had a confused look on her face.  
  
"What type.style. gender." He asked.  
  
"Ah! Well they are girls Doktor,"  
  
"Girls okay. Girls?!?!"  
  
"Anything wrong with girls?"  
  
"Uhhh.no I guess not."  
  
"Good. So what are there names? You know Doktor, I always wanted my name to be Emily."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiight. and which one is Emily? Hmm. Eney, meeny, miney, mo."  
  
Frau sighed.  
  
"Ok.this ones Emily" Dr. Evil said pointing to the one on the right.  
  
"Now what about the other one?"  
  
"Well I picked Emily, Now its your turn," Frau said.  
  
"Meno Geno!"  
  
".It's a girl Doktor,"  
  
"O yeah. I forgot. what about Gina?"  
  
"That's a good name," Frau agreed.  
  
"Coo!"  
  
Then a little after that Mustafa went to quickly work on the ship and Number Two had the babies to let Frau sleep. He was in the main chamber along with Dr. Evil who were both really tired. "Want one Dr. Evil?" Number Two asked him. "Not really Number Two," Dr. Evil answered. "Here," He said and gave him one anyway. Then as soon as he did she started crying.  
  
"Great. . ." Dr. Evil said  
  
"That one is Gina."  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"Well just when I brought them out here I went through the trouble of making little bands to go around there ankles with there name on it."  
  
Dr. Evil looked at the ankle and saw it, "Oh, I see."  
  
". . .Number Two shut this thing up," Dr. Evil told Number Two. Number Two took her and she stopped crying. "I'm going to sleep now," Dr. Evil said then started walking away. Both the babies started crying, "Well can you help? Just for a little bit," Number Two asked. Dr. Evil sighed, "Fine, to get the little things to shut up! And don't expect me to touch them Number Two"  
  
They both stayed up practically half the night getting them to go to sleep. They were crying a lot so Number Two made Dr. Evil hold Emily but he held her pretty far away from him. They all finally fell asleep in the main chamber, and somehow they fell asleep on top of the extra clothes that they were planning on using to patch the hole in the wall. Dr. Evil and Number Two fell asleep quickly with Emily sleeping on Dr. Evil and Gina on Number Two.  
  
Morning was only two hours away, which was when the babies woke up and started crying again. Dr. Evil and Number Two were in a deep sleep and didn't wake up so quickly, but Frau just woke up then heard them crying. She got up and followed the crying, when she found them she smiled at the site. She picked them up, off of Dr. Evil and Number Two who were slowly awaking.  
  
Later that day Dr. Evil and Number Two woke up. Frau walked in and saw them up. "Hello Frau. . ." Number Two said sleepily. "Tough Night?" she asked. "Yes," Dr. Evil answered. "Ja, I see you didn't even have enough energy to put them in any type of bed," she said. "Yes well, it was tiring, and. . . Where did they sleep?" said Dr. Evil. "I came in here and they were sleeping on you," Frau told them. "Great, this frickin moon base is not helping me be evil," Dr. Evil said.  
  
Then Mustafa came stumbling in. "I fixed the ship," he said practically dead because of how tired he was. "It took you four months to try to fix it, then it explodes and you fix it the next day," Dr. Evil said. "Well the explosion blew up half of the engine, which luckily was the bad side, so I just rebuilt it quickly which took all night," Mustafa explained. "And you just so happened to have all the parts," Dr. Evil said and Mustafa nodded, then Dr. Evil did after him in agreement.  
  
"Well your to tired to fly the ship now," Number Two said. "No, I drank a lot of coffee," Mustafa said, even though it didn't seem to make a difference. So they all went into the rocket prepared to go back to earth. And finally took off.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Long update @_@ hope you liked! ^_^ sorry it took so long =\  
  
And don't mind anything like if I said something wrong about birth. or babies.. Cause I dun really know much. And the whole birth thing is sped up kinda, but only because I didn't want to keep saying they kept doing things for a long time, I wanted to get on with it! And most of the stuff here is for the sake of the story.  
  
But Better news. I'm pretty much done typing things, which means faster updates for you!!!  
  
Well review and the next chapter will come fast =P Sorry... I babbled _ 


	13. They Return

Yay!! Finally! An update!!! And all I had to do was to writ one more page :P which my friend, Gina, wrote

So sorry about the delay.. and if this chapter seems different its because me and Gina wrote it 2 years ago.. So our writing styles different and our mind thought differently :P but were still juss as immature so dun worry, its not that strange

* * *

The ship landed at the Evil Organization, Bart saw the ship come and yelled to Scott, "Scott!! There back!" "Great.." Scott said, walking passed at the wrong moment.

On the ship they all thought it was going to be awkward to walk out with two new people. Mustafa walked out first then just went and sat down on the nearest chair. "You don't look healthy," Bart said to him, noticing how pale and tired he looked. "Well we were on the moon for 5 frickin months," Dr. Evil said getting out of the ship. Then Number two came out. Frau thought it would be kind of awkward to come out with the twins so she just kind of stood there.

Everyone else looked her way waiting for her to come out. "Are you going to come out or not Frau?" Dr. Evil asked. A few seconds later she came out and got Scott and Bart surprised. "How cute," Bart commented. "What again??" Scott asked. "Well you were there," Dr. Evil told him like he was stupid. "Well unless there that one henchman's.." "What?? When?" Scott said, not hearing Dr. Evil's last comment.

"Well, remember when we were all trapped in the room with no electricity and Mustafa and I came into your room.." Number Two explained. Scott just stayed silent, not knowing what else to say, same as everybody else. "What was that about the henchman?" Bart said out of nowhere. "Well why don't we try to figure that out?" Number Two suggested. "And how will you do that?" Mustafa asked.

* * *

"Tonight on the show, an evil doctor and two colleagues struggle with soap-opera like troubles. Here is their story," says Maury. He plays the clip, and after a few minutes, they cut back to Maury. "Please welcome, Dr. Evil, Frau Farbissina, and Gifford Rogers." Dr. Evil, Frau, and Gifford all come out in a single filed line, and stop at their seats. They all wave awkwardly, as they sit. "Okay, now, how did all these troubles come about?" says Maury. "It's all her fault, Maury," say Dr. Evil.

"Sigh, " sighs Frau. "Frau!! ::beep"" stop sighing!!" Dr. Evil shouts. "Now, calm down. Calm down," Maury says. "No, you don't understand!! Every day, every hour, every frickin' second she sighs!!" Dr. Evil says. "Does that really matter now?" Frau says, angered. "Yes, Frau. It does." He returns. "That's not why we're here..." Frau says. "It's still annoying...very annoying...like, more than you know, annoying. Like, I'm on the verge of jumping out of a plane and purposely landing on a satellite dish annoying." Dr. Evil says. "Hmm..." Frau says. Dr. Evil stares for a moment and finally says, "What frau? Go ahead, say what you're thinking. Come on." "Nothing, Doktor!" She shouts. "FINE!!!" He shouts back.

Finally, Maury intrudes. "Alright, alright, clam down...now, Gifford, where is your part in this?" He says. Gifford begins to talk in his very feminine voice, that made everyone mock him all through his life. "Well, I was just working, ya know, doing my business, and then..." he stops, to remember her name, "...Frau just came in," he finishes. "See, it's all YOUR fault," Dr. Evil says, pointing at Frau. "That wasn't my plan at the beginning," she says. "I think it was," he says quickly. Frau sighs, but before Dr. Evil could scream and shout at her, Maury interrupted. "Alright, now, let's hear you're side, Gifford," he says. "Well, let me tell ya, hun...I wouldn't mind having some babies, ya knooowww..." Gifford says.

"Alright..." Maury says. "What is wrong with you?" Dr. Evil says, with a very bewildered look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gifford says in defense. "You're weird. That's what it means." He says very bluntly. "Whateverrrr..." Gifford says. Maury quickly cuts them off, and says "Frau, what do you have to say?". There is a pause, followed by, "Oh, I don't know...". "You have no feelings about what is happening?" Maury says. Frau thinks for a moment, and says "Well...I don't want either of them to be the father...". In unison, both Dr. Evil and Gifford cover their hearts with their hands and gasp dramatically. Frau looks confused for a moment, and then says "What? YOU know you don't want them, doktor." Frau says. "I know, but...still...that hurt, Frau..." He says, with a very hurt voice. The audience suddenly "aws" in unison, and then starts booing at Frau. After the booing ceases, Frau says, "Well, I'd rather you be the father then...him," "Oh, that makes me feel so much better, Frau!" Dr. Evil boldly states. "What? DO you not want to be?" She Says. "Never mind! You'll never understand me!!" He shouts, with a broken voice. Frau sighs, but before Dr. Evil could respond, Maury says "Alright. Now, I have the test results here, which tell me who is the father," as he holds up a few papers.

After a few moments of suspense, Maury speaks. "Are you ready to hear who the father is?" Maury says. "Jah," Frau says. Then Maury says, "And the father is......................................................" and after a few minutes of silence, he finally says, "Dr. Evil,". Gifford sits there for a moment and then says, "Well, I did use protection..." Confetti falls from the ceiling, and Frau just sits there. "Well, then, Einstein...I guess we really don't need to BE HERE DO WE?!?!?" Dr. Evil shouts. "Well, no one ask me...boy!!" Gifford shouts back. "Frau, how do you feel? You now the father of you're twins are. Share you're emotion." While Frau answers, Dr. Evil points and laughs at Gifford. "Well, Dr. Evil is better then Gifford..." Frau says. "Very nice, very nice. Well, everyone, that's our show. Tune in next time."

* * *

After the show they return to their new lair. Which is a giant replica of Dr. Evil flying in the sky. Dr. Evil is just standing there when Frau comes up to him. "Here Doktor, take one," Frau said handing him Emily. "Oh, yes..yes... uhhh... which one is this?" Dr. Evil asked. "That one's Emily Doktor," Frau replied. "Ooh... okay," Dr. Evil said. Just then Emily started to cry. "Okay, okay...calm down! Heh...okay," Dr. Evil said then Emily started crying louder. "Alright...getting scared now...o honest to God! Frau can you help me a little bit?" said Dr. Evil. Frau somehow got Emily to stop crying. "Ok... thank you Frau," Dr. Evil said.

Then Mini-Me walked up. "Oh hello Mini-Me, where have you been?" Dr. Evil asked. Mini-Me looked confused then pointed somewhere behind him to show Dr. Evil where he was. "Lovely... well Mini-Me. I would like you to meet Emily and Gina," Then Dr. Evil kneeled down so he was closer to Mini-Me. "This is...Emily," Then Frau kneeled down. Then Dr. Evil said. "And this is Gina, yeah, there my homies!" Mini-Me touched one of them on the head. "Be gentle Mini-Me..." Dr. Evil said. Mini- Me smiled then he pointed at them, made a confused look, and shrugged (which means "Where'd they come from?") "..Remind me to have this talk with you late Mini-Me, ok?" said Dr. Evil. Frau rolled her eyes then stood back up, followed by Dr. Evil. Mini-Me pointed at Frau and Dr. Evil. They had serious looks on there face that were pretty much the same, Frau barley nodded. Mini-Me made a disgusted look then stood by Dr. Evil.

Then Bart walked passed them but stopped to gawk at the babies. "Awww. There so cute.." Dr. Evil rolled his eyes and said. "Why are you still here?" "Well I figured since Scott has so many problems, like drugs, someone should stay here and help him make better decisions. And since you are encouraging it more then helping him, I figured that person will be me," Bart explained. Frau glared at Dr. Evil a little bit but Dr. Evil didn't notice and just said, "We don't need ya here. In fact if you stay here you'll probably be dead in about half a day or two.. So why don't you just walk out that door right now." "But we're 35,000 miles above ground, Doctor," She said. "..And?" Bart didn't really have anything else to say so she just walked away.

There was silence...Then Dr. Evil said," Ok...tell me...how are we going to think, do and complete my Evil plans with two little girls running around?" Dr. Evil asked. "I will try my best to keep them out of the way Doktor," Frau replied. "Thank you Frau. But it will be a little hard, you know when there older.. They are twins you know.. two of them? Double the trouble.." said Dr. Evil. Then Frau replied, "I'll try Doktor, and you can always help too," "Hmm.. I don't think so Frau. You would probably be better... ya" Then Frau said, "So your leaving me with all the work?" "Hey, This is all your fault! I shouldn't have to help!" Dr. Evil said.

"So all you want me to do it stay home and take care of the kids?" Frau asked. "...precisely," "Doktor, you can help a little," Frau said. "I have an Evil organization to run, I do not have time for children," Dr. Evil said. "Yes, but-" Frau started. "I mean... it wasn't my fault I had to eat and it was all filled with alcohol," Dr. Evil said. "You could of shared it!" Frau said back. "I'm Evil... I'm supposed to do those things..." Dr. Evil stood there with his eyebrow raised. Frau raised an eyebrow and asked, "So are you going to help me? Or not?"

"I already told you... how am I supposed to be a head of a Evil organization and take care of kids at the same time? I mean Scott's difficult enough but two girls?! Now you're your just being greedy...honestly," Dr. Evil said. "I mean you help with Mini-Me.. I think... and you helped me with Scott and these two were **_ALL_** your fault! You just want me to be busy so I can't destroy the world!"

"Doktor I..." "I mean if you were never here..." "Well do you..." "I mean Scotty's okay...a bit annoying though... and I love Mini-Me. Well... I don't know about these two... but honestly. Do you think I can handle it?" Dr. Evil said. "No actually I don't. But I need your help, and you are the father..." Frau said. "Yes I know... but you made me," Dr. Evil said.

"So it's half your responsibility," Frau said. ""Hey! Who started this whole 'Evil Organization'?" Dr. Evil asked, "And whoever started it has to take full responsibility... Well... maybe 95" "Well your holding 50... and here's 100," Frau said then gave Gina to Dr. Evil, then walked away.

"Frau! Wait!" Dr. Evil said then he walked a little bit behind him and handed Emily and Gina to the passing Scott. "HEY!" Scott yelled. "What do you think your doing?!" "Don't you want to hold your sisters?" Dr. Evil asked. "No! Now take them!" Scott yelled. "So.. You don't want to spend time with your baby sisters?" Dr. Evil asked. "Ya know what.. No, I really don't! Now take them!!!" Scott yelled as he gave Emily and Gina back to Dr. Evil. "Hmm..." Dr. Evil went in the direction of Frau. "Frau! Could you stop... Whoa! Hello, man with two babies here," Dr. Evil said as he was crossing through a crowd of pilot people. When he got out of it he lost the site of Frau. "Shit," He said and then just kept walking. He finally spotted Frau and then caught up to her. "Hello?!" Dr. Evil yelled at Frau .

Frau turned around and looked at Dr. Evil. "Why am I doing all the work here?" Dr. Evil asked out of breath. "Dr. Evil I can't raise two kids without a little help, and if I did it would be unbelievably difficult.," Frau said with a serious look. "What's your point?" Dr. Evil asked. "I need your help..." Frau answered. "Why mine? I'm sure Scotty will..." Frau raised an eyebrow. "...not..." Dr. Evil finished. Frau nodded.

There was silence a little bit then Dr. Evil said, "Or.. Number Two.. .. .. . . Frau... can you take them... there a little stinky..." Frau sighed then said, "You know, if your gonna help me take care of them your going to have to learn how to change them," "Ok Frau... that's just gross," Said Dr. Evil.

"Well Doktor..." Frau started. "Well Frau..." "Doktor," "Frau..." Dr. Evil raised one of his eyebrows and Frau tilted her head. "Right..." Dr. Evil said. "So are you going to help me or not?" Frau asked.

"Maybe... Probably not though..." He answered. "That's it! If you won't help me I'm leaving! Good-Bye Doktor," she said then took the babies.

She put on a parachute because jumping out of the plane would be the only way out. Dr. Evil jumped a little but then ran up to her and tried grabbing Emily and Gina so she wouldn't leave, but he only got Gina. And by then it was to late for Frau to come back. "Great! I'm stuck with a freakin baby that I can barely take of!" Dr. Evil complained.

Then right after he said that Gina started crying. "Okay, great! It's okay... uh... I don't even know which one this is! Uh... ok calm down!" Then Number Two walked passed. "Number Two! I need a little help here..." Dr. Evil said. "Where'd Frau go?" He asked. "She uh, jumped out of the plane with the other baby..." Dr. Evil said. "Well... I'm not to good with babies," Number Two said, then he picked Gina up and she stopped crying. "Oh... Here you go," he said gave her back to Dr. Evil.

As soon as he gave her to him she started crying again. "Honestly!!! What's your secret?" Dr. Evil asked Number Two. "I'm not sure Dr. Evil..." he answered. Then Dr. Evil said, "Ya know... take care of her Number Two... she's kinda stinky" Then he handed her to Number Two. "Uhh... Yeah..." He replied taking her.

"Aren't you even the least bit devastated that Frau took your daughter and jumped out of the plane with her?" "No.. not really, it was her fault anyway," Dr. Evil answered. "I can't believe I'm stuck here with a baby! I mean I have an Evil Organization to run here..." "Well I'm sure this will affect us all Dr. Evil," Number Two said. Dr. Evil replied, "Then you'll be happy to help," "Uhh... sure Dr. Evil," Then Number Two left with Gina.

* * *

Whoo!! Happy :P Review please!!! If your still out there

Tell me how much longer it should be. Cause its not stopping here! I already have another chapter I can put up :D


	14. Shes baaaaackk

Wow! I am slow.. I even have this all written out and still fail to update P

Ok! I think it is going to end soon.. Cause I'm starting to do weird things with it.. And when the main plot starts to dwindle.. Yea and I dun want that to happen to this XD

And! Me and Gina stopped being obsessed with Dr. Evil about 2+ years ago.. So.. We dun think of too many new ideas P but I still have more after this! So… enjoy!

15 Years later

"Why'd you do that! I HATE YOU!" Emily screamed. "…Go to your room," Frau told her. "Why!" Emily asked stubbornly. Frau tilted her head down and looked up at Emily. Emily sighed and walked to her room, she didn't really have anything else to do any way. Emily had light brown hair that was shoulder length. She was wearing dark jeans with a navy blue shirt that had an independent symbol on the back.

Frau went and sat down on there couch. They had a bunch of animals running around since Emily brought home every animal she found. Frau had just got a letter from Number Two that they should come back, mostly for Gina. She had no clue how he got it to her.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not. After she thought about it she decided to go. She went and knocked on Emily's door. "Go away!" Emily yelled but Frau just walked in anyway. "…Emily… I have something to tell you," she started. "We are going to go see… your father and… twin sister…" "You said my father died you liar!" Emily said with her arms crossed. "I thought it would be best if I didn't tell you, but your father is alive. And you have a twin sister," She said. "Lies! And I have a twin? You know you could've told me that when I went through the whole 'I wish I was a twin' thing," Emily said. "Anyway were going to leave in 2 days to visit them," Frau said. "Okay…" replied Emily.

"But what about all my pets!" Then Frau answered, "Well, we won't be there long…" "But Who would take care of them!" Emily asked. "I don't know… we'll ask one of the neighbors!" "But-" Emily started. "We aren't going to be gone for a year!" Frau said then she walked out.

2 days later

"Hmm… When are we going to leave?" Emily asked. "Soon," Frau answered. She seemed a little nervous.

Finally they left. When they arrived the first person they saw was Number Two. "Frau? Yes I heard you might be coming," he greeted. "and this is Emily?" "Uhh… Hi…" Emily said, she was kinda shy around people she didn't know. "I'll go tell Dr. Evil you're here,"

Then Number Two went and told Dr. Evil. "Dr. Evil… Frau and Emily are here." Dr. Evil jumped, "What! Uhh… Oh yes… send them in!"

When Frau and Emily came in Dr. Evil went towards them. "Hello Doktor…" Frau said slightly nervous. They stared at each other for a second, then Dr. Evil finally said, "Hi Frau… and you must be… Emily,"

"Hey! Aren't you that dude.. that's Evil and trying to take over the world and went to jail a couple of times 'cause Austin Powers caught you?" Emily asked. "Yes, that's right…" he answered. "Emily… this is your father… Dr. Evil," Frau told her. "…Coo!" Emily replied. "Number Two… go get Gina… and Scott…" Dr. Evil said. "Yes Dr. Evil," Number Two said then he walked into another room where Gina and Scott were playing X-Box.

"Gina, Dr. Evil wants to see you… and you too Scott," "Ok…" Gina said confused. "Tell him to go away!" Scott said. "I think you might want to come out there," Number Two told them. "Fine!"

Scott said then they followed Number Two to the room. "Who are they?" Gina asked Scott quietly. Scott's eyes got bigger, "Dude, it's Frau!" Scott said in his normal voice, "I wondered where she went…" "Gina… this is your mother and twin sister," Dr. Evil announced. "Twin sister? But she looks nothing like me!" Well, Gina has dark brown hair that was either up or down (now its down) and she's wearing jeans and a yellow shirt with a black "W" on it.

"We must be fraternal… not identical…" Emily said. "How come ya never told me? I mean you could of told me when I was in the middle of that 'I wish I was a twin' thing…" Gina said.

"Frau! Why'd you leave me with him!" Scott asked. "Well, Dr. Evil said he wouldn't help me with the kids, I tried to take them both but Dr. Evil took Gina before I jumped out of the plane! And why do you still live here anyway?" Frau asked. "I'm still training him to be evil" Dr. Evil answered. "…And you never explained why you left me here," Scott asked.

Gina put her hand on her hip and glared at Dr. Evil and he made that "What did I do?" look. "You just had to take me! And he kept his word about not helping! Number Two took care of me my whole life!"

Frau looked at Dr. Evil with a mad look on her face. "What? I told you I couldn't handle it…" Dr. Evil said. "Then why did you take her?" Frau asked. "I tried to get them both so you would stay…" Dr. Evil said. Frau looked like she felt bad after he said that.

There was a long silence. "Can we go play X-Box now?" Scott asked. "How 'bout NO, Scott?" Dr. Evil replied. Scott rolled his eyes. "So what have you been doing for the past 15 years?" Dr. Evil asked. "Well not knowing you were alive, because SHE told he you were dead!" Emily said glaring at Frau. Dr. Evil raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really… why is that Frau?" "Well if I told her you were alive she would she would want to know things that I don't really know or can't explain to her…" she explained unsurely. "Right…So Emily… when did she tell you this?" Dr. Evil asked. "…My whole life…" Emily answered.

"Well what did you tell Gina about me?" Frau asked. "Yeah! Like he talks to me!" Gina said. "Shush! You stay out of this!" Dr. Evil said to Gina and Gina didn't really seem to care. "I mean… I wondered about a lot of stuff… but it's not like he would help now would he?" She said. "And It's not like he even listens when I talk!" Then Dr. Evil replied, "I do sometimes! Like when Scott got his first girlfriend! …Ya…" "Oh really… and how is that?" Frau asked. "Well it was when Gina was about 4 or 5 years old…" He started. Scott rolled his eyes.

Flashback starts

Dr. Evil is trying to hold the world ransom… again. "…unless you pay me-" Dr. Evil said until he got interrupted by 5 year old Gina. "Daddy, Daddy!" Gina said pulling on Dr. Evil's sleeve. Dr. Evil sighed and said, "Not now daddy's working!" Then he pushed her away. "But Daddy!" She kept yelling. Everyone at the W.O. looked confused. "Fine! What do you want!" Dr. Evil yelled. "Scotty's biting some girls face!" Gina yelled. Everyone at the W.O. started laughing.

Dr. Evil looked confused at first then jumped up. "…What's he doing?" He asked. "He's biting some girls face…" Gina repeated. Dr. Evil nodded then said to the W.O., "Heh… hold on a sec".

Dr. Evil followed Gina to where Scott and his girlfriend was. "Hey Scott! Scott? Scotty!" Dr. Evil yelled. Scott was clearly a little too busy. Dr. Evil waved his hands around them until Scott looked. "What do you wa- Dad!" Scott said as he jumped up. "Who's your friend?" Dr. Evil asked. "Look, can't you see I'm a little busy?" Scott asked. "No…" Dr. Evil replied. Scott rolled his eyes then tried to leave but Dr. Evil was in the way. "Leave me alone!" Scott said then pushed him out of the way and Scott and his girlfriend went into another room.

"Well… Thank you Gina," Dr. Evil said then patted her on the head and he went back into the room to talk to the W.O.

Flashback Ends

"See! I did listen!" Dr. Evil said. Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah! Just once!" Gina complained. "I'm sure there were others!" Dr. Evil protested. Gina glared at him.

It was quite then all of a sudden a small rodent crossed the floor. Everyone just stared at it. "Ok… What's that?" Dr. Evil asked. Emily stood there, looked around and went after it. Frau sighed. Emily came back holding the rodent. "Sorry…" she said. Frau looked at her. "What! I had to take one of them!" Emily said, "It's not my fault it got out!"

Everyone looked at her. "Dude! It's a mouse!" Gina said walking towards her. "Isn't she cute!" "Awww!" Gina said then she picked it up and walked away with it. "Hmm…" Emily said and just stood there. Gina walked up to Dr. Evil and held it out to him. He just looked at it, then it jumped on him. Dr. Evil grabbed the arm rests and pushed himself up a little. "Oh Jeez… Can you get this frickin thing off me!" Dr. Evil said. Everyone started laughing, and not really helping him.

Finally Emily went and got it off him. But her mouse was usually frisky so it jumped out of her hands. It ran down to the other side of the room.

Then it became face to face with Mr. Bigglesworth. Mr. Bigglesworth sniffed around it then Emily started going toward it. She picked it up quickly and cupped her hands around it so it couldn't get out. Mr. Bigglesworth looked up at her then Dr. Evil called him over.

Mr. Bigglesworth ran over to Dr. Evil and jumped on his lap. Emily walked back over to were the people were. "You have a cat? Cool! But if I would of known that I should've brought her cage…" Emily said still holding on the mouse. "…Yes…" Dr. Evil said petting Mr. Bigglesworth.

Again there was silence. "Can I go? I'm supposed to meet Sweet Jay at the football game!" Scott said. "Fine go… see what I care!" Dr. Evil said. "Can we go!" Gina asked. "…sure…" Dr. Evil answered. Scott walked off to another room as Gina Emily went into hers. "There's a dance after the game… so you should dress for that…" Gina told her. "Ok.. What kind of dance?" Emily asked. "It's just one with music playing.. Nothing fancy," Gina replied. "This is what I'm wearing…" Gina said and she held up a pink and navy blue striped shirt with a white collar, and jeans that had strings going around it and hanging down in the middle. "Ok…" Emily said then started going through a little bag she brought with her, "I'll wear this," Then she held up a navy blue and dark green that had navy blue half sleeves with the number '10' in the middle and 'brat' in the corner pretty small. The 10 and the brat were in white. She had dark jeans with a brownish colored belt with strings hanging down.

They all finished getting ready and then they walked to the game. They mostly just walked around and talked about how Gina didn't like Dr. Evil and Emily didn't like Frau and they explained themselves a little bit.

When the game was over they walked to the dance. When they got there, there was music playing really loud and it was very dark except for a few neon lights. They met up with Gina's friends Kacie, Ashley, Cori, and Nathan. Soon they all started dancing, except for Cori because she was too scared, and Nathan. Emily's style of dancing was a little different then everyone else's but pretty much the same. Kacie and Ashley were acting crazy, like usual, and Nathan was just standing there.

Ashley has short maroon-ish dyed hair and she wore glasses. Kacie has blondish/brownish colored hair that was in a pony tail. Nathan had blond hair that looked like he did nothing with it. Cori has dyed blond hair that was just down.

When they weren't dancing they were just sitting on the stage talking. "So when did you get here?" Ashley asked Emily. "Like 30 min before the game…" Emily answered. "Cool…" she replied. Then her, Kacie, and Nathan jumped off the stage and walked off somewhere.

"This is cool…" Emily said. "Yeah… there's a dance after all home football games," Gina said. Emily nodded. "He's cute…" she said. "Who?" Gina asked. Emily pointed to Nathan. "OoOo…" Gina said. "I never heard that before…" Gina said. Then Emily asked, "Why?" and she laughed a little bit. Gina shrugged. "Look at him! Don't you think so?" She asked. "I dunno… I guess," Gina said then jumped off the stage. Then Emily did.

They started dancing again then Ashley and Kacie slid across the floor to them. They didn't see Nathan for a while but then Emily saw him talking to a blond girl. Emily started walking towards him and the first thing she heard was him saying "EWWW! You spit on my face!" Then the girl laughed and she ran away. Then he went after her for revenge.

"Your insane Nathan!" Emily yelled then she walked over toward Gina. "What the heck? Where'd you go?" she asked. "Over towards Nathan," Emily answered. Gina laughed and said, "Your insane…" Then Emily said, "Well don't worry… this won't turn into one of those 'love things'"

Then the screen switches over to Dr. Evil and Frau. "So Herr Doktor… how did you handle with Gina?" Frau asked. "Well… she was a pain, ya.. annoying.. too loud…" He answered. "Oh really… Emily was very quite… well when she was younger," Frau answered. Dr. Evil nodded and said, "Really…so what did you do when you left?" As soon as she started talking Dr. Evil stopped listening. After a while when Frau stopped talking she saw Dr. Evil in a daze. "…Doktor? Doktor?" she said. Dr. Evil came back to reality. "Huh? Oh! Yeah… fascinating…" Frau sighed.

Well.. Thur ya go.. If you are still reading this at all P

Well please review:D


	15. And it continues

Yes… I did just update this story if the same minute P

Back at the dance Emily, Gina, Ashley, Kacie and Nathan were walking around the school. "I'm bored…" Ashley said. "Me two," Kacie said. "ME THREE!" Nathan said happily. Gina looked at him oddly, "Your messed up…" "Wanna go back to the gym?" Emily asked. "Sure…" Ashley said then they all went back down to where everyone was dancing. They danced a little bit more. "So where'd you come from?" Kacie asked. "Australia," she answered. "How?" Gina asked. "I dunno… I just know I was there… I don't usually speak in the accent though," she said. "OoOo…," Ashley said.

5 min Later

They were talking about Emily's animals and how she got them all. "How many do you have?" Ashley asked. "Uhhh… a lot… I bring home like everything I find…" she answered. "You have koala's?" Gina asked. "Yeah, two," she answered. "Kangaroo!" Kacie asked. "Yeah I have one… I used to have a wallaby too but I had to set it free. I only had it for like 5 days," Emily said. "Frau let you have a kangaroo and she gets mad when you bring a hamster?" Gina said. Emily replied, "Well… first of all she told me that we had to leave all my animals at home… and the rest is kinda long," "Tell us!" Ashley said. "Ok…" then Emily started.

Flashback starts

Emily walked into her house, at this time she was around 6 years old. "MOM!" She yelled through the house. "I HAVE ANOTHER PET!" Then Frau walked in. "What now?" she asked. "A kangaroo…" Emily answered. "And why do you want one?" "Cause there cute!" Emily answered. "Well, you still can't have one," Frau said. "Why!" Emily argued. "Because there wild, Emily," she said. "SO! We can tame it! It's just a baby…" Emily said. "Then what about it's family?" She asked. "There was none around! And it looks hurt!" "What did you do with it?" "It's outside… See! You can see it!" Emily said pointing outside. Frau looked out the door and saw a baby kangaroo in a small field. "Look at it! Its so cute" Emily said. Then all of a sudden the kangaroo started jumping around the yard, messing up all the flowers that were on the side of the house, and then punching the side of the house. Emily just looked at Frau and then Frau said"Sorry, Emily, but it has to go." "No! That's not fair! Where's he going to go" Emily shouted. "Emily, it's punching a whole in the house! We just can't keep a wild animal in the yard" Frau said. "We can train it.." Emily said. "I'm sure the older it gets it will get worse," Frau said. "We can still train it! It's not that old! Besides, look how cute it is!" Emily still argued. "Leave it out there for a month… if it doesn't wander off or it's parents don't come for it you can have it. But you have to keep it outside, and it has to be here in one month," Frau said. "But you can't tie it up or anything… or force it to stay here!" She said. "Ok!" Emily said, sure it would stay.

One month later

"Mommy! The kangaroo came back!" Emily said happily running over to Frau. The kangaroo left that day and didn't come back till exactly one month later. Emily pulled Frau to the door and the kangaroo was sitting there. "But it wasn't there for a whole month," Frau said. "You never said it had to be!" Emily said. "Yes, but it DID wander off," Frau told her. "But it came back! It missed me!" Emily told her. "Well you can't have it," Frau said then walked off somewhere.

Emily walked outside to the kangaroo. She stood next to it then kneeled down. She wasn't to close to it since she knew they could be dangerous. She reached out to pet it and it flinched then it got calm. "I'll name you… Jordan!" Emily said then she stood back up. She ran back into the house and Jordan just stood there. For the next few weeks Jordan hopped around the house and didn't go to far away from it. Everyday she saw it Emily would say "Look Mom! Jordan's still out there!" Frau sighed and tried to ignore it. Every time she left or went into the house she saw the kangaroo looking at her. She just walked in and paid no attention to it. This went on for a few more months and Emily kept bugging her about it.

"Come on! Give him one more chance! He's been here forever!" Emily whined. "It had its chance," Frau answered. "Don't call him an 'it'!" Emily told her. "Emily… listen, you have a lot of animals. Why do you want another one?" She asked. "Cause it's a kangaroo! And It's so cute! And I want to have lots of things to love!" Emily said looking up at Frau. "You know, it won't help you if you keep bugging me about it," she said. "Ok…" Emily said.

Emily didn't say anything about it but she always looked outside at it. Everyday after she took care of the rest of her animals. Then one day Frau said, "Emily, how about this. You can have the kangaroo… but it can't come into the house, you can't interfere with any of it's instincts. For example feeding it or giving it any easier way to live. And You can't bring it back if it decides to leave," Emily's face lit up. "Really! YAY! Thank you!" Emily said then she gave her a hug. Then she ran off somewhere.

Flashback ends

"So… technically it's not really yours since you can't feed it or any thing… and it can run away and you can't do anything to get it back…" Gina said. "Well that was 7 years ago so those rules were changed a little bit," Emily answered. "Kangaroo! I want a kangaroo…" Nathan said dreamily. Ashley hit him so he'd quit acting retarded.

They continued to go on with the dance. "I wonder what my mom and… your… our.. Dad are doing on there first night alone…" Emily said to Gina. "Well… who knows…" Gina said. (oO) Finally the night ended and everyone had to go home. after the dance, they were walking home. "This town is really.. small.." Emily said. "I know. It's not that bad though, cause you can know everyone you see in the halls.." Gina answered.

They walked up to the door and opened it.

"EWWWWWW!" Gina said with a disgusted look. "Oh my gosh!" Emily yelled at Frau who was… with… Dr. Evil. They looked away then quickly left the room. They went in through the other way and went into Gina's room. "That was more then I ever wanted to see…" Emily said. "Oh my Gosh, I know," Gina said. "Well I guess I'm staying over here tonight…" Emily said. "Probably…" Gina replied.

There was a long silence. "So…" Emily said. "That's nasty…" "Yeah…" Gina said, "I wonder what Scott's going to do…" "We should warn him…" Emily said plainly. "No… that's ok," "…Let's stop talking about it now…" "Good idea,"

Emily and Gina continued there night and Scott never found out. When the morning came things were a little awkward. Gina and Emily tried not to talk or look at Frau or Dr. Evil all day and they didn't really try to look at them. They didn't talk much for a few days, which was more then Emily expected to stay. Then she figured out they were going to move back in.

"Really! Cool! Are we going to go back and get our stuff… what about all my animals!" Emily asked. "Uhh… I dunno…" Frau answered. "Can they all come! Cause if they can't I'm moving back…" Emily said. "I don't think all of them…" Frau said. "Why! What would we do with them? Desert them!" Emily said. "You can have the little ones… not the big. Like the tiger…" she said. "Why! She's trained!" Emily said. "I don't think we can bring a tiger here," "It'll stay outside if I tell it to!" "Yes, but in the winter it will be to cold," "This place is big! It can have its own room!" Emily said. "I don't think that'll work… Now we'll figure everything out tomorrow," Frau told her then Emily got up and walked away.

"What was that about?" Gina asked her. "Just talking about if were going to take my animals. She said no to the big ones… but I'll convince her!" Emily said.

And, of course, she did. In a week they were all moved in. "Ok… now I have to deal with another kid and 5 million animals!" Dr. Evil complained. "Yes, and I'll help, and Emily always takes care of them and doesn't need any help," Frau said. "But how does she take care of THEM ALL? There's a lot…" Dr. Evil said. "I don't know," she said.

"Cool! I've seen so many animals!" Gina said. "It's not that many…" Emily said. "It kinda is!" Gina replied. "…I like the tiger…" "I know! Isn't it cute?" Emily said. "…Make it attack my dad," Gina said. "Ok! But then I'd have to give it away.." Emily said. "Aww.." Gina said.

Dr. Evil was mostly just standing there when Mr. Bigglesworth came running up behind him. Dr. Evil was confused and then he picked him up. "What is it Mr. Bigglesworth?" he said. Then he looked up and saw a big tiger running towards him. His eyes got bigger, "Oh… that's probably what.." He slowly started backing up. It stopped in front of him and she started growling. "Ok… nice kitty…" he said then he started walking away. The tiger stayed there, growling. And walked faster and then the tiger started going forward towards him. Then he started running and she ran after him.

He ran into a separate room with the door open and Mustafa was in there. Then Dr. Evil pushed him outside of the room and closed the door. Mustafa was confused then he saw the tiger. His eyes got bigger and he backed up as far as he could on the door. She looked like she was going to jump but then Emily came, "KELLY! No!" Kelly took her eyes off Mustafa and looked at Emily. Emily walked towards her then took her by the collar. "Sorry…" she said then walked her away.

Emily locked Kelly up in a room. When Emily walked out she saw Frau looking at her. She looked up at her then Emily said, "What! I didn't get to her at first!" "Wouldn't you'd think you'd put the tiger away first?" Frau asked her. "I was getting to it! Then it wasn't there so I went and got it!" "If it happens again then you're getting rid of it," Frau said then walked away. Emily let out her breath then continued to get everything else situated.

Dr. Evil was again talking to the world organization. He was in the middle of talking when a turtle walked out in front of him. It was just passing by and Dr. Evil stopped what he was saying and looked at it confusingly. Every one at the W.O. looked at it and got confused. Dr. Evil just stared at it for a few seconds moving slowly across the desk then he pushed it off and said "Freakin turtle!". He looked back and the W.O. and smiled a little then got back to what he was saying.

Emily must of saw it because she walked over, picked up the turtle, and walked away while glaring at Dr. Evil. That left the W.O. a little confused to see a girl walking passed glaring at Dr. Evil while he was just talking.

The summer soon ended and it was time for Gina and Emily to go back to school. "Finally the little brats have to leave," Dr. Evil said.

So then they went to school. On the first day they found out that they had to try out an experiment with baby dolls. They got them from the school and they are the most real dolls that they can get. They get different kinds and they'll all cry at different times and get hungry at different times. It can cry in the middle of the night and at any time. You have to treat it like its real or else it can die.

When they got it they got partners to help with it. Gina got paired up with a boy named Jeremy and Emily a boy named Greg. And Gina got a baby boy named Matteo and Emily had a girl named Leanna.

When they got home Dr. Evil was confused. "Don't ask… it's for a school assignment…" Emily said. "Yeah… for some reason they made us take care of the realest doll they can have.'" Gina added. "And what do you mean by… realest?" Dr. Evil asked. "It can cry in the middle of the night… u have to feed it… you have to keep its head up…" Emily said. "Can't someone else take care of it!" Dr. Evil asked. "Well we are paired up with people, but they probably won't help us…" Gina said.

Then Scott passed then he stopped. "Ok good… there just dolls…" He said quietly. "Scott did you have to do this!" Gina asked Scott quickly. "What?" he asked. "Taking care of the dolls…" Gina said. "Uhh… probably… but my partner probably took care of it the whole time," He said then he left. "Well… I'm leaving," Emily said then here and Gina walked off.

One night Gina was sleeping and the baby started crying. But Gina was a heavy sleeper so she didn't wake up and it kept crying. But different from Gina, Dr. Evil woke up from it. He got up and thought, _I thought this was over with…. _He went into Gina's room, picked up something off the floor and threw it at her, and Gina didn't wake up. He left and tried to sleep but the room was close to Gina's.

He got up and when he picked up the doll to break it or something Emily's doll started crying. "Honest to-" He started then he dropped Gina's doll. He looked down at it and said, "…O well," Then it started crying louder. He gave up and left. When he left he slammed the door and it woke Gina up. Then she heard it crying. She rolled out of her bed and then she was surprised when she landed next to it and it wasn't in the little bed. She picked her up and realized that her head wasn't being supported on the floor. She picked it up and heard Emily's doll crying.

She walked into her room and saw Emily trying to get to the doll. When she got up she kinda crawled over to it. She picked it up and laid down. "Hello…" Emily said sleepily when she saw Gina. "Hi," Gina said then there was a long science, except for the babies crying. "…Someone broke Matteo!" Gina said. "Huh?" Emily said half asleep. "See! His neck's been bent back!" Gina said. "Hmm…" Emily said falling back to sleep.

"You know… Dad probably did it! Maybe it was crying in the middle of the night so he just dropped it! And I did hear a door slam… so I woke up… I think it was him!" "Hmm… ok" Emily said not really paying attention. Emily got Leanna to stop crying while Gina was trying to stop Matteo. It was really quite for a while then Gina said, "Ok… bye!" Then she walked out.

The next morning before school Gina walked up to Dr. Evil. "Dad! What did you do to Matteo!"

"…Who?"

"The doll!"

"O… yes… It wouldn't shut up…"

"You broke it!"

"And how did I break it?"

"I don't know! But his head's bent back! His necks broken! I'm gonna get an F now!"

"It's not like it my fault it can't keep its head up."

"It's a doll!"

There was silence for a little bit then Gina sighed and walked off somewhere.

Then a few days later it was Friday. When Emily and Gina got home from school Gina ran up to Dr. Evil. "DADDY DADDY! EMILY HAS A CRUSH ON ONE OF YOUR COLLEGES!" Then Emily ran up, "Nuh-Uh! You do!"

"So do you!"

"So! He's better!"

"Nuh Uh!"

"Gina likes Mustafa!" Emily said to Dr. Evil.

"Well you like Number Two!"

"Well at least Number Two's not cheating with Frau!"

"…what!"

Dr. Evil had a very confused look on his face. Then Gina walked away. Dr. Evil said, "What-" Then before he finished Emily walk away.

Just then Mustafa walked up to him. "Mustafa… what's going-" Dr. Evil started to say then Frau walked up. Dr. Evil looked at them both in silence. Then Mustafa said, "Dr. Evil… I fixed your chair that you wanted fixed," "Yes… Thank You Mustafa," Dr. Evil replied. When Mustafa walked away Frau stayed there. "…What is it Frau?" Dr. Evil asked her. "Well Herr Doktor, I just over heard Gina and Emily yelling so I came to see why…" She said. "Oh… ok," Dr. Evil said. They both stayed there in silence. Then Frau walked away.

And Thus.. this is the last thing I have written.. But I will end it mind u! mebbe next update……… but it WILL happen! LoL P please reviewwww


End file.
